Edward & Bella: Time Quandary
by Shandeh
Summary: Edward & Bella find a time portal to the past. They consider going back in time together. This story takes place just after Stephanie Meyer's New Moon. This is my very first work EVER.
1. Visit to the Museum

**VISIT TO THE MUSEUM**

**-(Edward and Bella have a special date night.)-**

"Impasse", muttered Edward. He had lost count of the times Bella had rejected his marriage proposal. So frustrating. This was his heart's desire: to have Bella united with him in life, as his partner - his wife. There were so many things he wanted to give her. So many experiences he wanted to share with her. Marriage would open the doors to a full, happy life for them both.

Bella's stubborn streak was the fortress that blocked out his dream. Her idea of happiness was limited by her teenage views on life. "MATRIMONY" was her bitter interpretation of marriage. Unlike most girls, she had no dreams of walking down an aisle in a wedding gown. In fact, she didn't like the idea of marriage at all. Her only dream was to become a vampire, just like Edward, so they could be together forever - wedding bells unnecessary.

"So...like I said...impasse", Edward groaned. Bella pursed her lips, hunched her shoulders, and glared into his eyes - unwilling to change her mind. Edward wilted with the letdown. He would just have to hold onto his mother's wedding ring for a while longer.

He knew the ring would fit Bella perfectly. One night, as she slept in his arms, he used a tiny cotton string to measure around her ring finger. The following day, he took the measurement to his jeweler, to have the ring properly sized. All that was left now was to get her to wear it. His heart longed for the day when the diamonds would glisten on his true love's hand.

But Bella had heard too many horror stories about marriage. She wanted no part with the institution. Her own parents' failed union had wreaked havoc in her life, as well as theirs. Also, right now she was only 18 years old - much too young to even consider getting wed. "People will think that I'm pregnant!" she had exclaimed.

Same argument - different day.

Since they couldn't reach an agreement, they decided to distract themselves with a night out. Maybe a movie? A visit to the art museum? A walk in their meadow? The meadow was their usual outing, because they could be alone with each other in a special way. Moonlight overhead at night, sunny skies during the day.

The sunny days were especially nice, since Edward couldn't be out in the sun in public. His sparkly vampire skin reflected the sun in dynamic, exciting brilliance - much too flashy for common folk to witness. Bella was fascinated with his prismatic light show - touching his arms and hands - looking closely at the colorful facets of his marble flesh.

But, today was not sunny at all. So, they chose to go to the museum. They both appreciated intelligent pursuits: art, music, literature, science, and other subjects. They could talk easily about so many things. Every day, Bella learned something new from Edward. His experiences over the past hundred years had imbued him with wisdom and patience, shaping him into a fascinating man. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Of course, Edward couldn't get enough of Bella either - for different reasons. He'd spent those hundred years ignoring matters of the heart. Much to his surprise, this frail teenage girl awakened numerous hidden passions in his stone heart - igniting long dead human emotions in a powerful way.

When they first met, attraction pulled them together, surprising them both. As they tested the attraction with gentle touches, the fire swiftly caught, with no indication of dying away. Tender kisses, gentle caresses, and worshipful gazes were now their usual way of connecting. They were careful to not let things get out of hand, though. But this was becoming much more difficult each day.

Tonight, the museum offered a distraction from their passion, as well as their "impasse". Holding hands, they slowly wandered the museum halls, enjoying the works of art they discovered.

_Time Quandary_ by Plesarrio was one work that got both of their attention. Images from times past, as well as modern day were all melded together in the composition - bringing to mind their own time-stretched relationship. Edward was intrigued by the accuracy of the 1920 details in the work, and Bella thought the modern elements were right on track with today.

"I've never heard of Plesarrio", said Edward, wondering how he could have missed this talented artist. Intrigued, he looked in the museum guidebook, to find more about the artist. "Funny...there's nothing here about Plessario". Pulling out his cell phone, he searched online to see what he could learn. "No results" flashed on the screen, and he was flummoxed. "He must be a very new artist", he surmised.

As they continued their tour of the museum, their hands stayed connected. Bella was beginning to tire of the displays, when her stomach groaned loudly. Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "Sorry Bella, love. I should have realized it was dinner time." Squeezing her hand, he led them to the exit of the building.

On their way out, Edward spoke to a museum guide, asking about the new artist named Plesarrio. "Who? I've never heard of that artist," answered the guide. _Strange..._ But, Bella was hungry, so Edward decided to look into it another day.

"What's your preference tonight, love? Cheeseburger? Pizza? Hotdogs?"

"I think I'm in the mood for Italian tonight. I haven't had pasta in ages," Bella swooned. Her mouth watered at the thought of spaghetti with marinara sauce, and soft breadsticks.

"Your wish is my command", proclaimed Edward, opening the door of his Volvo, and guiding her into her seat. Since no one else was in the parking lot, he zipped around to the driver's side in a flash, and they were soon gliding to their destination in record time.

"You know...everything about you is 100 - your age AND your driving speed," teased Bella. "You really should be more careful."

"My woman is hungry. This calls for expedience!" Edward grinned. Rolling her eyes, Bella smiled in response, as another groan issued from her empty belly.

Soon, they arrived at Bellisimo's Italian Bistro, where they were promptly seated at a table for two. Linen tablecloths, candlelight, and roses adorned each table, creating a lovely romantic atmosphere. Edward relaxed in the surroundings, proud to be seated with the most beautiful girl in the room. Bella blushed with embarrassment as he lifted her hand to gently kiss her fingertips...one at a time, dazzling her with his amber gaze. "Oh Edward...I do love you so much," she cooed.

Enamored, he gently smiled, then charmed her with a slow wink of his right eye. He was soon rewarded with her energetic heartbeats, and another glorious blush of her cheeks. "Bella dear...you will be my undoing. I'm sure of it," he sighed.

Soon, the spaghetti arrived, and Bella's attention was focused on twirling pasta with her fork, then dousing it with sauce. Edward was entertained with the performance, wondering how simple carbohydrates could provide enough nutrition for his girl. "Are you sure that's satisfying? It looks like a strange food to me."

"I wouldn't be too critical, if I were you," replied Bella sarcastically. "I've heard of some of your strange wildlife entrees from your brother Emmett. Didn't you try to eat a kangaroo once?"

"It wasn't my fault it was the only thing we could find in the outback. I thought we would starve when we visited Australia," laughed Edward.

As Bella finished her pasta, her hunger satisfied, she turned her attention back to her favorite subject: Edward. Holding his hand in hers, she carried his palm to her face, then breathed in his honey/lilac essence. "Yum," she sighed, "Dessert." Placing his palm over her mouth, she tentatively sneaked out her tongue, tracing tiny swirls along his lifeline, watching his eyes to see his reaction.

"Oh God...Bella...MARRY ME!" he groaned.


	2. Plessario

**PLESSARIO**

**-(Edward's thoughts about Bella, his past, and the artwork he saw at the museum)-**

_(Edward's POV)_

Last night, I really enjoyed taking Bella out to the museum and dinner. What a great time we had. She is looking more beautiful every day. Makes me wonder how she will look at 21 or even 30. I'm sure her face and figure will astound me. But, she is determined to freeze her appearance as a teenager, by becoming a monster like me. She doesn't want to be "older" than I am. I just wish I could make her understand how I feel.

We really are dealing with a major disagreement here - a quandary. Which reminds me...that work of art we saw last night was titled _Time Quandary_ by Plessario. I wonder why I couldn't get any information about that artist? I think I'll go by the museum again tonight and see if I can find out anything.

I would go today, but it's too sunny outside. Here I am, stuck at home, instead of sitting beside Bella at school. I wonder what she's doing right now. I could run to the school, and hide in the forest, just to listen in. But, I'd better take care of my thirst right now. It's been a while, and I don't need to be thirsty around Bella tonight. Her smell is enticing enough without my need for blood. Maybe Carlisle will feel like hunting with me.

I go into Carlisle's study, to find him reading a recent medical journal.

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Hi Carlisle. Would you like to go for a hunt? It's been a couple weeks for me, and I need to avoid being thirsty around Bella."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How is she doing, by the way? Is she still pressing you to change her into a vampire?"

"Of course she is. It's all she ever talks about. Really bugs me that Alice told her how it's done. But, I guess it shouldn't surprise me that Bella got it out of her. That girl is tenacious - downright stubborn about getting information she wants."

Carlisle agreed, "Yes, I've noticed her intensity. But, it seems that her spunk just adds to her attraction in your eyes," he added with a smirk.

I had to agree with that sentiment, closing my eyes, and shaking my head in resignation. She holds my heart captive.

"Before we hunt," Carlisle interrupted, "you might want to take a look at this article. It's a write-up about the 1918 Spanish Influenza."

"Hmmm..." I read the first few paragraphs, "looks like they are just now learning how the epidemic could have been curtailed. Some of these treatments sound simple, really. It's a shame we didn't have this knowledge at the time. Maybe my biological parents and I could have survived."

"True," replied Carlisle, "but then, I wouldn't have had such an excellent son for a companion all these years." His genuine smile warmed my heart.

I really couldn't remember my parents, because it had all happened so long ago. But, I sometimes wondered how my life would have turned out if we had survived the flu outbreak, and I had never become a vampire. Would I have fought in the Great War, like I planned? Would I have discovered a love even close to how I feel about Bella?

Would I have started a family of my own back in the 1920s or 30s? How long would my parents have survived? Would they have celebrated the birth of my human children? How long would I have lived, and what kind of lifestyle would I have experienced?

Of course, none of those questions would ever be answered, because my parents did NOT survive the flu. And the only reason I survived was because Carlisle turned me into a vampire. So, no chance of children or grandchildren now. Why does Bella want to live this way? Why can't she see how precious her human life is? I just wish I could make her see the truth.

Shaking off my worries, I remarked, "So...ready to hunt?"

"Certainly. Let's find some warm blood," Carlisle replied with a quiet smile.

A few hours, and a dozen elk later, we were back home, filled and light-eyed. The day was fading into early evening, and I still wanted to stop by the museum. So, I ran up to my room to change into something Bella might like, then hopped into my Volvo. I was tempted to take my Vanquish for a spin, but decided against it. Too pretentious for Bella.

Upon arriving at the museum, I decided to go take another look at the _Time Quandary_ piece, before asking for information on the artist. Showing our family museum pass, I headed to the exhibition area Bella and I viewed yesterday. It was rare for me to find a piece of art that interested me like this, and I was looking forward to taking a longer look now.

Rounding the corner, I readied my eyes for a good view. But, I must have come the wrong way. The piece wasn't where I remembered. Odd. My sense of direction is usually spot on. Maybe it was on the other end of the room? I stepped to the end of the exhibition hall, glancing at each work quickly as I passed. Hmmm...where was it? Did they remove it for a new exhibit?

Shrugging my shoulders, I stepped back to the front lobby to inquire about the piece. The worker at the desk looked my way, "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for the _Time Quandary_ piece I saw here yesterday. The work by Plessario?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have anything by that name here on display."

"You must be mistaken. I saw it yesterday evening. It was about this tall, and this wide, and had an interesting arrangement of time related subject matter throughout, ranging from the 1920's through to today."

"No sir. We've never had a piece like that here."

I pulled my brow together in consternation, blinked, and shook my head in confusion. "I'm sure I saw it here yesterday. I came here with a date, and we both saw it together."

"You must be remembering a different museum, sir. We have nothing by a Plessario. I've never even heard of that artist before."

Puzzled, and feeling very disjointed, I mumbled an incoherent thanks, then stepped away from the desk. Was I losing my grip with reality? What was happening here?

I didn't like feeling this way, and the evening was getting later. So, I decided to leave the museum, and go see Bella. At least I knew that SHE would remember the artwork.

Driving to Bella's, a gentle calm filled my spirit. She fed my soul in so many ways. After decades of being alone, it felt like I was coming home to Bella. She filled out all the corners of my being - bringing purpose, joy, peace, love. I have no idea how I survived before I found her.

After parking at her home, I went to knock on her front door. Her father Charlie answered the door, and was not too happy to see me. The one dark spot in my happiness - a father that was impossible to please. His mind was foggy and frustrated, feeling threatened by me, worried that I was taking advantage of his daughter. I guessed that most fathers must feel that way about their daughter's boyfriends, so I tried to shrug it off. "Good evening, Charlie. I've come to visit Bella."

"Hello Edward. You do know that this is a school night?"

"Yes, of course. I was hoping that we could do our homework together at the kitchen table. My family and I were out of town today, so I need to do a bit of catching up on my studies. Bella can show me what I missed in the classes we share."

Charlie's eyes were guarded, but he allowed me to enter. _That's ALL you can share with her, buddy._

Bella was just coming down the stairs, and fell into my arms. Now THAT's the welcome I was waiting for. Mmm...and that intoxicating smell of hers. Delicious..._NO! Don't think like that, Edward!_ Heavenly...that's better. I squeezed her waist, and held her against me while burying my face in her hair. Definitely heaven...

Behind me, Charlie cleared his throat noisily, so I stepped back to place Bella a few inches away, taking a cleansing breath as I turned to look into the kitchen. "So, can you show me the homework I missed today?" I asked.

Bella smiled sweetly, and tilted her head at me, while batting her lashes coyly. "I missed YOU today," she whispered. Her private smile was for me alone. I kept my arm around her, leading her to the kitchen table.

After listening to a few minutes of our pencil scratching and page turning, Charlie lost interest, and focused on the sports channel. Soon after, we could hear his gentle snoring on the sofa. So much for being the ferocious guard, eh buddy?

"Bella, I REALLY missed you today. Chasing elk in the mountains was no substitute for being in your presence, believe me." I leaned closer to her, holding her chin in my right hand. Gently, I touched my nose to hers, then placed my lips there instead for a tender kiss. Her eyes closed, and her head leaned back, inviting me to taste her lips. Who was I to deny her request?

Placing my fingers lightly on her temples, I turned my head slightly to the left, then hovered my mouth a millimeter from hers...exhaling softly, I brushed her lips with vampire breath only, then lightly touched her upper lip with the tip of my tongue. "Breathe, Bella" I chanted. A trembling inhalation was her only reply.

"Don't move" I whispered, as I wrapped my lips around her lower lip, gently sucking it into my mouth, allowing my tongue to thoroughly love the part of her I had captured. How I wished that I could explore more of her, and tease her senses into oblivion. But, for now this kiss would have to suffice.

Many kisses later, we were both tightly wound and intensely hungry for each other. My hands were buried in her silky hair, and her arms were wrapped around my waist. We were so wrapped up in each other, so in love, so bonded. I couldn't imagine ever leaving this embrace.

But, earthly time marched on, forcing us to bring our celebration to an end. Regretfully, I slid my hands out of her hair, gently kissed her nose, then pulled back to gather my things. "Don't go", Bella begged.

"I wish I could stay, but my car is pretty obvious in your driveway", I replied.

"Gah!" she muttered. "I'm so sick of being a human!"

"Don't ever say that," I admonished. "I really love how human you are, Bella. Don't change a thing, please."

"You know that I want to be like you, Edward. I want us to be able to fully and completely love each other, without holding back. I want you so bad."

"And I want to see you grow more beautiful every day in your human form, my love. We are both set in our ways, with our impossible demands. I need to head out now, so you can get ready for bed. By the way, I stopped at the museum on the way here, to get a closer look at that _Time Quandary_ piece. Can you believe that they said it has never been there?"

"That's strange. You and I both saw it there yesterday."

"I know. I'm just so confused about it. I think I'll go again this weekend, to take another look. Want to come with me?"

"Of course. I will go anywhere with you."

"Will you marry me?"

"Anywhere but there."

Touche


	3. Saturday

**SATURDAY**

**-(The mystery of the painting becomes even more puzzling)-**

Saturday: No school, which meant that Edward and Bella were free to spend some time together, relaxing. One of the things they had planned was to visit the museum again, so they could figure out what happened to the painting that had disappeared. They were both confused about how it could have gone without a trace.

It was a bright, sunny day, and there was no way Edward would be able to go into town all sparkly. So, the museum would have to wait until after dark. Bella needed to do a few things around the house first anyway - laundry, and a few other chores. Edward decided to do some research on his home computer, trying to find anything online about the artist Plessario.

Esme was doing housework, at ultra-fast speed, of course. It only took a few minutes to do the entire house, then she came to sit by Edward to chat for a while. "What are you looking so serious about, Edward?" she asked, tousling his hair affectionately.

"Just trying to find some details about an artist that interests me," said Edward. "I saw one of his paintings at the museum a couple days ago."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Plessario," he replied.

"Salvador Plessario?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Well, that's the only Plessario I've ever met, and he happens to be an artist."

"Really? You've met him?"

"Yes. He's one of us, Edward. A vampire, from Italy. Carlisle and I met him once, when we vacationed in Rome. He's a very reclusive artist."

"I guess that's why I haven't found any information about him online."

"Probably. When we met him, he was painting a landscape on the terrace at our hotel. His work is very detailed and colorful, and we stopped to admire it. He was glad to meet some other vampires, but didn't talk to us for very long. Like I said, he was a private person. I didn't realize that any of his paintings were being shown in this part of the world."

"Bella and I saw his _Time Quandary_ work a couple days ago, but I couldn't find it yesterday when I went to have another look. The museum guide told me that he had never heard of the painting before. It's like it just vanished, or something."

"Odd. Maybe it was moved to another museum, without the guide's knowledge."

"Perhaps. Do you think that it would be possible to contact Plessario? I would like to know more about him, and maybe see more of his work."

"I'll see if Carlisle kept anything in our files about him."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll check back with you later. I'm gonna go see Bella now," Edward gave her a quick hug, then stepped outside.

Driving to Bella's house didn't take long. When he arrived, he carefully kept in the shade of the trees while walking to her door - Bella was waiting for him. "I was wondering why you weren't here yet. I've been lonely," she purred, cuddling up to him. Their reunion was sweet and warm.

"Mmmm...your welcome is incredibly satisfying. I should leave and come back again...and again," he teased.

"No way. I'm not letting you out of my sight," she proclaimed, pulling him close.

Their afternoon was spent inside, watching television, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, sharing tender kisses. When Charlie came home from his fishing trip, they reluctantly pulled apart. Bella stepped into the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Charlie. Edward did his best at conversing with Charlie, while watching the sports channel. When dinner was ready, Edward stepped out to take his car for a quick gas fill.

"Does that guy ever eat?" asked Charlie.

"Of course, Dad. He must have had a big meal at home with his parents before coming over today," Bella hedged. "We're going out again tonight, so I'll make sure he has something later."

"Whatever. Just wondered. I hope he's treating you well, Bella. I would hate to have to damage his pretty face."

"Dad," Bella groaned, "Really. He's a perfect gentleman." _ Too perfect._

"Hmm. He'd better stay that way."

When Edward came back, the evening had settled in, so he was safe to walk around without drawing any attention. Bella had changed into the blue blouse he loved, and her creamy skin glowed. Edward gently growled his approval, nuzzling her neck.

"Bye Dad! I'll be back in a few hours," called Bella, as she and Edward stepped to his car.

"Let's go to that museum first," said Edward, telling Bella all that his mother had shared with him about the artist. "Maybe we can find that painting."

When they got to the museum, Edward paid Bella's admission, showed his family pass, then they stepped into the exhibition hall. Edward sighed in frustration. "THERE it is! I KNEW that painting was here. I wonder where it went yesterday?" They stepped forward to look closer at _Time Quandary, _displayed on a black easel in the center of the floor.

Once again, they were both amazed at the intense detail of the work. The colors were vibrant, seeming to dance on the canvas. The images were precisely arranged, bringing clear focus to the subject matter. It really was a wonderful piece of art.

Another couple stepped into the room, to see the displays. They were passing right in front of Bella and Edward, so they stepped back to give them room to walk in front of _Time Quandary_.

The couple walked directly THROUGH the painting, like it was not there at all!

"What the..." Edward gasped. Bella's eyes flew open, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Do me a favor, Bella. Walk to the other end of the room for a minute."

When Bella stepped away, the painting disappeared.

"Okay, you can come back now." As she came to his side, the painting immediately focused into view. "Fascinating. I wonder why this is happening?"

This, of course, explained why Edward couldn't find the painting yesterday. And apparently, why the guide had never heard of it. But, why did the painting only appear when Edward and Bella were together? He was really hoping that Carlisle would be able to contact Salvador Plessario, because he wanted some answers.


	4. The Portal

**THE PORTAL**

**-(Salvador Plessario answers questions about his painting, then opens Edward's mind to exciting possibilities)-**

"Mr Plessario?" Carlisle spoke into the telephone in his study, "This is Carlisle Cullen. My wife Esme and I met you in Rome, back in 1937. Yes, I'm so glad you remember. I hope you are doing well."

Bella and Edward sat, with hands clasped, in front of Carlisle's desk, waiting for their chance to speak with the artist.

"My son Edward discovered one of your paintings in our local museum, and he has some questions for you. Would you mind if I put this call on speakerphone, so we can all talk together? Thank you." Carlisle pushed the correct button, then placed the receiver back in the cradle.

"Now, how can I help you?" voiced Salvador Plessario.

Edward spoke first, "Mr Plessario, I saw your _Time Quandary_ work, and would like to know more about it."

"Excuse me...you SAW my _Time Quandary_ work? Impossible! That piece is highly guarded, and requires a personal invitation to be viewed," stressed Plessario.

"I assure you, sir. My girlfriend and I viewed it at our local museum in town a couple days ago. But, we can only see it when we are together. It's not visible when either of us is alone."

"Ah. That explains it. However, I cannot imagine how your friend is still alive. _L__a tua cantante_ is impossible to resist. Have you lost your sense of smell, Edward?"

"_L__a tua cantante_? I'm only able to see your painting because Bella's blood sings to me?"

"Precisely. _La tua cantante_ is the ticket to historic time travel through the portal of that work of art."

"Time travel?" exclaimed all three of them.

"Yes," he exhaled. "It looks like I need to make a visit to your home, Carlisle. So we can discuss this in a more intimate setting. I'd prefer to keep these details a bit more private."

"Of course, Salvador," answered Carlisle, picking up the receiver to continue the conversation. Stunned, Bella and Edward turned to look at each other, questions blooming in their minds.

A few days later, Salvador Plessario arrived in Forks, meeting the Cullens and Bella at the local museum, after hours. The entire family was interested in meeting him, and seeing the elusive work of art. The museum's simple security system was no match for them. They would turn it back on as they departed. Now, they all stood around the _Time Quandary_ painting, where it glowed with color and detail. Plessario stood with his arms crossed, chin in hand, as he viewed his work again. "You know, I never thought this work would be seen by anyone else. I placed it here very long ago, thinking that this small town would be a perfect hiding place for my time portal."

Carlisle's eyebrows came together, "It's truly a time portal, then?"

Plessario grinned, "Yes. I've spent the last 1200 years studying time travel and art. I've traveled to the future several times, but only twice have I gone to the past. Future travel is simple, because there is no chance of encountering my other self. But travel to the past is much more complicated. You see, if my two selves meet in the past, there are problems."

"What kind of problems?" asked Edward.

"When you travel back in time, you must constantly be on guard to avoid your earlier human self. Many experts have stressed this, with good reason. The time paradox, you see. I've experienced it myself, and don't wish to share the details. It was nightmarish."

Plessario continued, "But, I've learned that if you drink _la tua cantante_ while traveling, the ecstasy of the experience, along with the intensity of time travel, enlivens your soul. When you arrive in the past, your former self merges with your traveling body. You get another chance at life as a human. This is a much better situation. No time paradox - an alternate time line is created."

"So, I could go back as a human?!" exclaimed Edward. His face glowed with joy and excitement. He glanced at Rosalie, whose mouth had fallen open in wonder. The look of longing was apparent on her face - how she wished she could be human again.

Plessario answered, "Yes. You are one of the few of us who has the ability. Your tasty friend here is your ticket. But, I can't imagine that you would want to discard her in such a way. You seem to have developed a very close bond. How did this happen?"

Bella and Edward leaned into each other, as Edward shared their sweet story of meeting, falling in love, then realizing they were true soul mates.

Plessario gazed on Bella intensely. "Lovely story, my young friend. Edward, you are a much stronger man than I could ever hope to be."

Bella could see that Edward was highly intrigued by the idea of being a human again. She had never seen such HOPE in his countenance before. What was he thinking? Did he really want to kill her so that he could have another chance at a human life?

Edward mused, "Plessario, I wonder if it would work if I were to drink her blood by collecting it ahead of time? Would that be a possibility?" Jasper smiled at the workings of Edward's mind. "Good idea, my brother!" he said.

Plessario considered, "Hmm...good question. I guess it could be possible. Although, I must advise you to be very sure about this decision. Traveling back in time has high consequences of its own, in addition to just arriving safely as a human. Once you arrive, you would be subject to all the common human frailties: sickness, injury, death."

"True, but if I go back with a definite plan mapped out ahead of time, perhaps I can set some things right. Saving my parents for one thing, along with many others. I've just recently learned of some simple cures for the Spanish flu. And I could look for Rosalie, and prevent her from being attacked by those awful men. Perhaps she could have a human life as well. It's just so clear to me. I could do this!"

Bella squeaked, "And what about us? I don't want to lose you, Edward!" Tears immediately streaked down her face.

"There, there, my darling Bella. I could never leave you behind. You'll come with me, of course," Edward crooned. "I cannot imagine living without you. This way, we could be human together, and have a true future!" The possibilities glowed in his eyes.

Carlisle interjected, "Admirable ideas, Edward. But, could all of this actually work, Plessario?" Alice could offer no insight, because they were only discussing the past - an alternate past at that.

Plessario considered the plan, regarding Edward with skepticism. "Your self-control is certainly strong enough. Resisting _la tua cantante_ is strong evidence of that. But Bella will need to make her own decision about leaving this time to travel back. You cannot assume to make that choice for her."

Bella's face contorted, as she contemplated the choice. She would be leaving Charlie, her mom...Jacob.


	5. Reactions

**REACTIONS**

_(Bella's POV)_

Wow. I sure didn't see this one coming. Edward wants to TIME TRAVEL back to the past, and take me with him! As if my life wasn't already complicated enough.

I mean, I have already gone through so much. I fell in love with a vampire. He left me all alone for a while, so I turned to my friend Jacob for support. Almost fell in love with Jacob, who just happens to be a werewolf. My vampire love came back, after I saved him from imminent death at the hands of the Volturi in Italy. My werewolf friend and vampire love are constantly at each other's throats now. I want to become a vampire myself, so that I will be able to spend eternity as an immortal with Edward, but Jacob is all against this happening.

And in the midst of all this, I've been trying to be a sort of normal teenager, going to school, dealing with my parents, trying to have friends. Talk about a crazy life!

So...now I have something entirely different to consider - time travel with Edward. This choice would eliminate all my other issues, because I wouldn't be here in THIS time to deal with any of them. Maybe that's a good thing...a clean break...an escape from all my problems.

But, wouldn't that make me a coward? Just running away from everything?

If I don't go, then Edward would be leaving without me. And once again, I would be alone. I've been down THAT road before, and it was not pretty...at all. I mean, I would have Jacob, but I just don't know if we could have a relationship that is as strong as the one I have with Edward. I would just be taking a chance on possible love.

But, part of me wonders if maybe I was supposed to be with Jacob all along. Maybe Carlisle should have never turned Edward into a vampire in the first place. We never would have crossed paths. I would have come here to Forks, met Jacob, and probably ended up having a family with him.

Ugh! I'm so CONFUSED!

_(Edward's POV)_

What joy! What a wonderful thing I have discovered! The opportunity to be a human again, to experience a full, happy life - to KNOW that I have a soul, and will be able to enter into paradise when I leave this earth. No more dry, thirsty throat - no more hiding - no more fighting against the monster inside me. Freedom to love, have children, enjoy the day to day life of a normal man. What peace..._(sigh)_

I had no idea that this was even possible. Who knew that a trip to the museum would change my life? Yes - my LIFE! I can actually SAY that now. No more need to just call it an "existence". Human again...I just cannot fathom it. Salvador Plessario - Bless you!

There is no question in my mind - I MUST do this. With or without Bella, I must go back. But, I sincerely hope that Bella will join me. We could have a wonderful life together as humans. Oh the BLISS! We could get married, have children, grow old together...have grandchildren!

I guess I'd better head back to the house. I've been joyfully leaping through the forest for the past 5 hours or so. I wonder how far I've gone? Ha! I am just so HAPPY!

_(Carlisle's POV)_

"Well, Salvador, you have certainly given us much to consider, my friend."

Plessario concurred, "Yes, Carlisle. Now, you probably understand why I have been so reclusive all these years. Time travelers must be cautious with relationships."

"Understandable, certainly. Are you sure your time portal can safely carry my son back to the past? And what about Bella? Have you ever sent more than one person through your machine?"

"They would both be perfectly safe. Edward would just need to keep his arms tightly round her as they go back. The portal would carry them both easily."

"If they decide to do this, what kind of preparations should they make for going back? Can they take anything with them? I'm wondering where they will arrive, WHEN they will arrive. How will they deal with things when they get there?"

Plessario answered, "We can place the portal wherever they want to be - it moves easily. As for your other questions, there is really nothing they can do to prepare physically - just mentally. When they go back, they will only have their bodies - they can take nothing with them. As for how things will be when they arrive, we can arrange it for a time when I will be at the portal waiting for them. I've placed special time pockets in the device, which will immediately pull me to the portal at the time of entry for any travelers. I will be there to help them."

I was pleased to hear that he had the intelligence to foresee this need, but I still wanted to be sure about the safety of the portal. We spent the rest of the day, discussing all my questions and concerns.

_(Esme's POV)_

Oh dear. Edward is leaving us. I will miss him terribly! He has been the light of our lives for so long. His deep intelligence, brave spirit, kind wisdom, and loving heart have been such a blessing all these years. I can't imagine him not being here! Oh dear, oh dear.

I guess this is how human mothers feel, when their sons leave the nest - but magnified many times over. They haven't spent a hundred years with their son! Oh dear...this will be a heavy load to carry for quite some time.

_(Rosalie's POV)_

Damn him! Of course, EDWARD would be lucky enough to find a way to be human again. The Golden Boy always shines, doesn't he? Makes me so MAD! Why couldn't it have been ME? But then, I don't know if I could hold myself back if I ever came across MY _la tua cantante_. If it's as amazing as Emmett described, I would attack in lightning speed. But, now that I know it could give me the choice of being human, it makes me want to find my ticket NOW. Maybe Emmett and I should take a little round the world vacation, so I can get a whiff of lots of humans. "Oh Emmett, darling!"

_(Alice's POV)_

I wish I could see what will happen with Edward and Bella. Why can't my vision look in the past?! Grrrrr! "Everything will be just fine, my dear," Jasper whispered in my ear, "let's hope for the best."


	6. Travel Plans

**TRAVEL PLANS**

**-(Edward and his family consider the ramifications of time travel. Edward strives to convince Bella to go with him.)-**

The next few days were incredibly busy. Now that Edward had made his decision clear, the entire family wanted to offer their advice to him, airing all of their concerns and questions. Rosalie was ecstatic, when Edward told her his plan to rescue her from her attackers. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, "Thank you, Edward!" Everyone's eyebrows lifted to their hairline, when she suddenly hugged Edward with intense joy. They had never seen her express affection to anyone but Emmett before. Edward chuckled, then politely extricated himself from her embrace. "You're welcome, sis."

Of course, Emmett wasn't too sure about this plan. But Edward promised to do everything in his power to keep him from being killed by the bear. Then, he would introduce him to Rosalie, so they would have the opportunity to fall in love. "It's the best I can do," offered Edward. "I guess that's all I can ask, my brother", Emmett conceded, with a grimace. Rosalie pulled Emmett close, whispering in his ear. His eyes lit up, and they quickly shot out the door.

Alice and Jasper had decided they didn't want Edward's intervention in their earlier lives. They preferred to leave things as they were. They didn't want to take the chance of not finding each other.

"Leave Esme to me, please" begged Carlisle, "I also don't want to tamper with fate. She is the joy of my life." Edward agreed, hugging them both.

Carlisle and Plessario then proceeded to share their conclusions with him, since they had already spent some time considering all the possible outcomes of his time travel. First, they looked at it from the viewpoint of Edward and Bella traveling back together. She had not yet told them if she was willing to go, but they needed to plan for it, just in case.

They agreed that they should arrive in Chicago, near Edward's parents home. Carlisle knew of a good area near the hospital, where he had worked in the early 1900's. It would offer privacy for their arrival, and medical attention if it was needed. Edward was gratified to learn that Plessario would be there to intercept them when they appeared. Next, they considered the arrival time. After some discussion, they figured that 1917 would be a good choice. Edward's human body would be 16 years old, only a year younger than he was now physically, and his family would not have contracted the flu yet.

The only other decision for that scenario was what to do with Bella. She wouldn't be able to live with Edward's family, because that would not be "proper" for that time. The best choice seemed to be that she could act as Carlisle's daughter. Edward agreed to find Carlisle, and intercede on her behalf. This would require some heavy convincing on his part, but Edward already knew all of Carlisle's history. His stories from the 1600s alone should act as strong validation to Carlisle's earlier self.

Carlisle shook with laughter, "Imagine...my first child will be a daughter, instead of a son. Bella, instead of Edward. Of course, if everything goes according to plan, I will still know both of you."

As for the possibilities for Edward's traveling back without Bella...Edward didn't even want to consider this. He imagined that if this were to happen, he would probably fall into deep depression, catch the flu after all, be turned to a vampire again, and endure another 100 years, waiting for Bella. Not the best scenario for everyone considered. Really pointless, actually.

So, it all came down to Bella in the end. If she agreed to go back with him, they would go. If not, then Edward would remain where he was - enduring the life of a soulless vampire. Edward's earlier excitement dulled away, replaced with determination to convince Bella to travel back with him. It was the answer to all their problems.

That afternoon, Bella arrived at the Cullen house, driving her noisy red truck in the front drive. Edward flew outside to greet her, drawing her deep into his arms, "Hello again, my darling girl." Inhaling her powerful aroma, his nostrils flared in anticipation of tasting her blood again when he traveled back. _Ah!_ Controlling his monstrous imagination, he locked his jaws, lightly kissing her forehead. "I am really looking forward to the day when I don't want to kill you." They both laughed at his sick humor.

"Okay, I've come for my first blood bank deposit," joked Bella. "Where does Carlisle want to do this?" Edward knew that Bella was afraid of needles, and fainted at the sight of blood, so he was worried for her. "Are you sure you're willing to do this for me?" he inquired. "Of course I am!" she answered, "I want you to be completely happy, Edward. I will do everything possible to help you be human again, if that's what you want."

Edward's eyes pulled in tight, as he leaned in close, pouring his emotions into a deeply fulfilling kiss and embrace with his mate. "Bella...I've waited a hundred years for you. If I have to go back alone, I will wait another hundred. I would wait a hundred THOUSAND years, if it meant that I would end up with you."

Bella melted with his proclamation, knowing that no one else on earth could ever love her as much as this amazing man. Edward was her ideal soul mate - perfection in every detail. How could she have ever imagined NOT going back with him? Her decision was made.


	7. Experiment

**EXPERIMENT**

**-(Edward gets another glorious taste of _la tua cantante_)-**

After Bella's first blood collection was done, Carlisle placed it in storage in his office. He and Plessario discussed how it should be kept, in order to retain the most viable properties for Edward's travel experience.

After a few months, they had a few bags, ready to be used. But they wanted to be sure it would actually work for time travel. So, they decided to have a controlled experiment with the oldest blood in storage. Edward would drink that one bag, while the rest of the family was there, guarding him if he lapsed into a frenzy, preventing him from seeking more blood from the original source (Bella). If he experienced euphoria while drinking the blood, the test would be successful.

Bella would have to stay away, of course.

The bag was placed in a leather pouch, so it would not be too much of a temptation to the rest of them. Edward was excited about the test, of course, looking forward to the orgasmic experience of drinking Bella's blood. If he had a beating heart, it would be racing right now. He was giddy with anticipation, giggling nervously, and shaking his head in embarrassment. Emmett loved seeing Edward this way, reduced to a weak-kneed ball of nerves. Edward could read all of their thoughts, of course - knowing they were very jealous of his tasty cocktail.

Taking a shaky breath, he announced that he was ready. His throat flamed intensely, and venom filled his mouth. Carlisle brought out the bag, which had been warmed to 98 degrees, and placed it in Edward's hands. A tiny straw was inserted in the top. Edward carefully clutched the pouch with trembling fingers, leaned in, closed his eyes, and drew in his first taste. He saw himself taking the dose, from seven different viewpoints in the room.

The moment Bella's serum touched his tongue, he was transported. Ohhhhh...his entire being rejoiced with the perfection of it. Exquisite flavor, even better than he remembered, bloomed in his mouth. His throat was thoroughly drenched with the healing balm. This crimson flow was uniquely designed for his ultimate satisfaction. Each taste was better than the one before. As he swallowed the blissful mixture, his body quivered in surrender. He felt the euphoric high seeping into every cell of his frame, from the base of his heels, all the way out through the shafts of hair on his head. Nothing else on earth would ever compare with this experience.

Too soon, the pouch ran dry. The monster inside was furious. Edward screamed in frustration, "MORE!"

Emmett and Jasper pounced on him, holding both arms firmly. Carlisle grabbed his head, and focused his eyes on Edward's face, "Son, calm yourself. Remember who you are. You can overcome this." Edward writhed in agony, sobbing dry tears of frustration, longing to continue the perfect sweet release he had found.

"I'd call that a success", Plessario beamed.


	8. Moving Forward

**MOVING FORWARD**

**-(Plans are firming up for Edward and Bella's journey through time)-**

_(Edward's POV) _

My experiment with Bella's collected blood was incredibly intense. It brought the monster in me roaring to the surface. Frightening and unbelievably powerful.

I had to stay away from Bella for a few days because of it. I was so afraid that I would harm her if I smelled that heavenly aroma directly at the source. Just imagining being able to drink a full volume of that euphoric mix. Ohhhh...pace myself...calm...order...control...Ah!

When I finally did allow myself to see her again, I brought Jasper and Emmett along, just for safety. Alice came as well - I let her drive with Bella in the front, while I sat between my brothers in the back. We had a fun night out, watching a concert at the park. By the end of the evening, I was comfortable with Bella wrapped in my arms again. She was certainly pleased to see me trying to be myself.

Now that I had tasted _la tua cantante_ once more, my animal blood diet was supremely disappointing. Turned my stomach to contaminate my body with that muck. But, this was the choice I had made long ago, when I forsook my vampire tendencies for human blood. I've always known that it is the right thing for my peace of mind. I refuse to let the monster rule me.

Since my appetite was not completely satisfied during our experiment, we have determined that I will need several pints of Bella's blood for my trek through time. Especially since Bella will be in my arms during the journey. It would be disastrous for her if I was still hungry for her blood in THAT situation. Ten pints should be sufficient. So, this means that it will take almost a year to collect all the blood I will need. Time for us to graduate high school. Time for Bella to come to terms with leaving her family and friends. Time to tell that werewolf Jacob "Good riddance!"

_(Bella's POV)_

Edward and I have decided to take that trip to the past, and I'm nervous about it. I mean, I really have NO idea what life will be like in 1917. Edward says that I will be just fine, but he doesn't really know what I will be having to deal with. I mean, I'm a girl. What did girls use back then during their period every month? What kind of clothes will I wear? And I don't know the first thing about "etiquette" or "manners" back in 1917. Won't I embarrass him with my modern mannerisms?

I've looked on the internet, to see what I could learn. But, most of the stuff I find is so limited and confusing. I found an image of an old 1917 magazine online the other day, and the advertisements in it were hilarious! Maybe I can get some advice from Esme and Alice. They lived in that time period, but I wonder how much they really remember.

Edward did come up with one interesting plan, though. He said that we can have some successful business ventures, by introducing some of our modern knowledge. So, that's exciting. Maybe he and I can run a store, or something, selling brand new items. That would be fun, I think. As time goes by, we will be able to make money with investments, since we will already know which companies will be valuable.

But, those are just surface things. My main concern right now is how to say goodbye to NOW. My dad and mom. Whoa. How can I deal with THAT?! I guess I'll just do my best to spend some quality time with them both, letting them know how much I love them. Lots of people leave their parents, and make a life for themselves away from home. But, they usually come back to visit. I won't be able to do that. I will be gone forever.

So, Edward and I are trying to come up with a way to tell them I am leaving for a very long time. Or maybe, we will plan an "accident", so that I disappear entirely. This will probably be the best way to handle it.

Now, about Jacob. That's a sticky issue. I'm still trying to figure that one out. I sure can't tell him that I am traveling back in time with Edward. He'll think I'm insane!

_(Carlisle's POV)_

Bella's blood collection is coming along nicely. It's good to know that it will work for Edward's journey. I just hope that he is able to control himself with Bella in his arms when he arrives. But, he will be turned back into a human by the time he arrives, so it's probably not an issue. We've decided to all be together when they make their trek. We will say goodbye as a family, and be there to help if something goes wrong.

It is so unbelievable to me that I am actually planning a time travel journey for my son. I would have considered this to be science fiction a few months ago. But now, it is undeniable reality. The subject has my full attention now, since I'm acting as a sort of apprentice to Plessario for this particular trek. Perhaps I will continue studying the art, and make some journeys of my own, with Esme. Intriguing thought...


	9. Plans for the Past

**PLANS FOR THE PAST**

**-(Edward and Bella get serious about the past. Edward voices his insecurity. Bella proclaims her devotion.)-**

Edward spent the next few months, planning the steps he would take when he arrived back in 1917. He had already figured out that he would need to meet Carlisle, convince him that he was from the future, and get him to agree to claim Bella as his daughter.

His next goal would be to share possible cures for Spanish Influenza with Carlisle. The flu would be a major problem in 1918, and the information in the current medical journal could be the perfect solution. Edward longed to protect his family, as well as others all over the world. He only hoped that the earlier Carlisle would trust his advice. He read the medical journal over and over again, memorizing the antidotes.

He also planned on finding Rosalie, and protecting her from being attacked by that group of intoxicated men. Rose offered some advice on this situation, giving him the names of the men, as well as their occupations. Edward's main concern was that he didn't know if the earlier Rosalie would listen to him when he tried to keep her away from her fiance. He didn't really know the best way to go about working that situation, especially since he would be a human. They would need to continue discussing this.

Emmett gave him the full story about how he came upon that bear that attacked him. Edward just needed to find a way to prevent that disaster. They discussed how the area was laid out, where the bear was located, etc.

When Edward went back to 1917, his body would be 16 years old again, and that would make Bella two years older than him. She wouldn't be too happy about that, but he figured that with time, it would no longer be a problem. The hardest part would be having to endure school back in 1917 again, and living under his parent's roof for those few years. But, it was a small price to pay for having an intact soul inside a human body again. He just hoped that Bella would still want to be with him in his human form. What if she lost interest? Sometimes, he feared that she only loved him because he was an immortal vampire. He hoped that was not the case.

One day, while Edward was studying his plans, Carlisle had a disturbing thought. What if Edward didn't remember all these details when he went back? Right now, he had a perfect vampire memory, but back in 1917, he would have a normal human mind again. They decided that Bella should be included in the plans, so that maybe between the two of them, they would be able to recall everything.

So, the next day, Bella came to the Cullen house for a briefing on the 1917 - 1940 mission. Her intelligence carried her through, helping her understand Edward's intentions for every part of the plan. She offered some insight of her own as well, which gave them more options for getting everything accomplished. Edward beamed with pride, seeing her bright mind going to work on the issues. They were already acting like a married couple - they would make excellent, powerful partners in life.

Every day, they quizzed each other on dates, names, events, and plans. After a few months, they were sure they had it all memorized, and felt confident about their goals.

In the midst of all this planning, Bella and Edward grew even closer. Their love seemed to know no end. One day, they were resting in their meadow, watching the clouds overhead, with their arms around each other. Reluctantly, Edward ventured with his fearful question, "Bella, do you think you will still love me when I'm no longer a vampire? I'll just be a normal 16 year old boy when we go back." His eyes were pained, and he held his lips tightly closed, as he waited for her answer.

Bella took her time with her reply, as she gazed at the clouds floating by. "Edward, do you remember when we first met? How I was nervous about why you weren't talking to me?" Edward offered, "Vaguely. I was a little distracted by your scent at the time, trying to fight the monster in my head."

She continued, "Hmm...Well, I was already falling for you, and I had no idea that you were a vampire. You were already stealing my heart. Once you got past your animal tendencies, and you spoke to me so kindly, I was touched by your personality. You treated me like a lady, and your voice was so gentle and sweet."

Edward considered this, then turned to her with a quiet smile. "Really?"

"Definitely. I'm sure I will love the human you, and I can't wait to see your green eyes," she gushed. "You'll probably steal my heart all over again."

Edward sighed with contentment, pulling her into his arms. "Well, I'm still a vampire NOW, so let's go for a run!" Swiftly, he swung her onto his back, then took off toward the trees, laughing and singing with glee. Bella shrieked a joyful cry of excitement, and held on tight.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**SAYING GOODBYE**

**-(Bella lets go of the present. Edward practices patience)-**

Since Plessario was the "artist in residence" at the Cullen household, everyone was asking him to paint their portrait. Bella and Edward were first on the list, because they would be leaving soon. Their portrait just glowed with Salvador's choice of medium, texture, and color palette. They decided to hang it in Edward's room. Many hours were spent, just standing in front of the portrait, gazing at their image. They wondered if maybe they would be able to come see it again when they were very old. Would they even be alive after a hundred years?

Bella asked Plessario to also paint a couple small portraits of her alone, so she could give them to her mom and dad. At least, they would have something special as a remembrance. Her dad loved his, and placed it on the wall in his den, so he could see it every day.

Bella decided to fly down to Florida, to visit her mom for a few days, so she could deliver her portrait in person. Her mom was so excited for her visit, and showered her with affection. They talked late into the night, remembering prior vacations, family events, and funny stories. Renee loved her painting, just gushing over her beautiful daughter.

On the last day of her visit, Edward drove down to pick her up, and enjoyed spending an evening getting to know her mom better. The last time they had seen each other was at the hospital after James tried to kill Bella. So, it was nice to have a relaxing visit this time. Bella's mom really liked Edward, and hugged them both as they left very early the next morning.

Bella was glad that she was able to see her mom one last time, and shed many tears on the drive home. Edward held her hand as he drove, occasionally reaching up to caress her hair and face.

Next on Bella's list was Jacob, and she knew she couldn't involve Edward in that farewell. So, she drove out to the reservation the following Saturday, with hopes of making a clean break from his attention. Edward was not happy about her going, but decided that a fight was not a good thing to pursue. Besides, she would be going back in time with him soon. What harm could a farewell visit to Jacob be?

Jacob was pleased to see Bella again, and they were soon talking like old friends again. He was concerned because he hadn't heard from her in so long, but tried to let it go, so they could have a good visit this day. Besides, there was something important he needed to tell her.

They took a walk out in the beautiful hillside of the reservation, and Bella was wondering how she was going to break it to Jacob that she was leaving. When suddenly, Jacob said, "Bella, I need to tell you something. I hope that you aren't going to be upset with me."

"What's up Jake? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well. This is kinda MAJOR, actually. I really don't know how to begin to tell you, except to just come out and say it."

"Okay...spit it out," Bella ventured.

"I've imprinted with someone," Jacob admitted, "and I can't really try to have a close relationship with you anymore."

"Oh, Jacob! Really? Who is it?"

"You don't know her. She's a new girl that moved near La Push about two weeks ago. Her name is Liana Sparrow. Her family used to live here a long time ago, and they just moved back."

"Jacob, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you imprinted!" she sighed. _Now, I don't have to worry about you and Edward fighting over me anymore. _

"I feel bad about this happening, though. I really thought that you and I were intended for each other. I'm sorry that I put you through all that."

"That's okay, Jake. We're just great friends, and we always will be. I wish you and Liana all the luck in the world."

Jake gave Bella a quick hug, then she ran to her car and drove back to Forks. She got emotional as she was going home, feeling the loss of the "almost" love she had with Jacob. But, at least now she didn't have to worry about him anymore.

When she got home, she had dinner with her dad, then spent an hour watching television with him. She told him about Jacob's new girlfriend, and her dad was not surprised. He had heard about Liana from Jake's dad, Billy. He was expecting that Bella would be upset about it, so he wanted to let Jake tell her himself. Bella said, "Dad, you just don't realize how much I love Edward, do you?"

"I guess I don't. He just seems so different from you, Bella. Are you sure he's the one you want? Maybe there's another guy like Jacob around here. Don't put all your eggs in one basket, kiddo."

"No Dad. There's no one like Jacob. And there's no one like Edward either. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

Charlie sighed in defeat, then gave her a hug. "Okay babe. Just be careful with that heart of yours. You only have one of them. I love you very much."

"Thanks Dad. I love you too," Bella cried. Then, she went upstairs to her room. She wasn't surprised to see Edward lounging on her bed, with his eyes closed, listening to some quiet music on her CD player. Silently, she walked in, shut the door, then leaned against it, watching this beautiful man on her bed. _How in the world did I get so lucky - finding the most perfect man in the world? Why does he love me? I don't understand how someone like him would want to be with someone like me!_

Edward slowly opened his eyes, turned his face toward the door, then quietly spoke, "What are you thinking about over there? Why aren't you over here with me?"

It only took a couple steps to close that gap, then they were snuggled together for romantic hugs and kisses. Bella fell asleep in his arms, while Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Farewell, Jacob. Hello, sweet Bella."


	11. Mating Ritual

**MATING RITUAL**

**-(Time for a little vampire sex appeal. Enjoy)-**

Now that Bella had said goodbye to all of her family and Jacob, she was ready to take her journey with Edward. But, he wanted to be positive that she was completely sure about her decision. "Bella, are you absolutely ready to do this?" Edward asked, "I cannot force you into this life with me. I don't want you to have any regrets for this choice you are making." They were sitting side by side on her bed, holding hands, watching the stars through her window.

Bella closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sighing, she turned toward him, with a determined expression. "Edward, there is no one else on earth I'd rather spend my life with. You are my reason for living."

Edward wanted her to believe this with as much conviction as he had. Grasping her hands against his chest, he looked deep into her eyes, "Darling, there's something I'd like to do, to make you feel even more certain. Have I ever told you about how vampires know their life mates?"

"No," she responded, "I just thought we had an intense love for each other, and that was why this was happening."

"It's actually much deeper than that, my love. Vampire mates are eternal. Once a vampire is created, their mate is stamped with their _signature_, in a true physical form. They recognize each other by scent, by attraction, and by an almost electric charge when they touch. Remember back when we first met, and we sat near each other, watching that film in Biology?"

"I do! I was amazed by how strong those feelings were that day. It was overwhelming."

"Yes, it was. As soon as I felt it, I knew you were absolutely the one for me. I had no doubt," Edward explained.

"Well, that explains it then," she resolved. "But you said that you want to DO something, to make ME more certain. What are you wanting to do?"

If Edward could blush, this was the moment it would have happened. Instead, he did something Bella usually did when she was nervous - he bit his lower lip. Bella giggled, then said, "Edward...are you embarrassed?"

"Uh...yes. But, if we are going to be spending our lives together, I guess I'd better get over that, huh?" he grinned sheepishly, "and I don't want you to think that I'm a pervert, when I tell you."

Bella was intrigued. "Now I'm really curious. What will we have to do?"

Leaning in close, Edward whispered, "Let me touch you, Bella."

"You touch me every day, Edward."

"Not THIS way, I haven't," his eyes smoldered intensely.

"Oh!" Bella's eyes open wide, "I see." Now, it was her turn to be embarrassed. Edward gently stroked her flushed cheek, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Pulling in a tremulous breath, and closing her eyes, Bella acquiesced, "Please touch me, Edward. I want you to know me completely."

Edward placed his finger under Bella's chin, pulling her face up to gaze into her eyes. "My darling girl, I am so ready for this. We just need to be very careful, to not go too far. We can't have intercourse yet - we must save that for later."

Bella nodded, then leaned in to kiss him deeply. Edward's arms came around her, as he fiercely responded to her kiss. Gently, he pushed her back on the bed, crooning, "Relax, Bella. Breathe." Laying down beside her, he cradled her head on his left arm, calming her with gentle kisses on her face, neck and shoulders. His right hand stroked her arms, then traveled onto her waist, slipping under the hem of her tank top, tenderly caressing her soft skin.

"Edward," she moaned, "Touch me, please."

His hands trembled as he felt her warmth, amazed by the buttery texture of her belly. "Mmmm...you feel amazing, Bella." Wanting to touch more, his hands moved higher, until he was gently cupping her breast in his hand. His thumb lightly stroked her nipple, and Bella mewed in frustration. He leaned in to kiss her breast through the fabric of her top, while his thumb continued her rapturous torture.

"Oh...Edward."

Releasing her breast, he slid his hand down to her waist again, running his finger along the band of her panties. Bella lifted her hips, demanding more. Carefully, he moved his hand under the fabric, until his long fingers reached her most intimate spot. Lightly, he curved the tip of one finger inside her, and she immediately quivered with a euphoric orgasm. "Ah...," she collapsed with elation.

Edward carefully pulled his hand free, then pulled her close against the entire length of his body. His need was obvious, and Bella gloried in knowing she could have this effect on him. His breathing came fast and strong, as he attempted to calm himself.

"Don't move, Bella. Give me a moment," he pleaded, with his eyes tightly closed.

After awhile, his body softened, and he opened his eyes to gaze at her hungrily. "Do you see what I mean? How easily your body responded to my lightest intimate touch? That's proof that we are mates."

"Wow," Bella exclaimed, "Our honeymoon is going to be amazing!"

Edward's eyes opened wide, "Honeymoon?! So, this means you'll marry me?"

"Baby, you just gave me the most excellent proposal. I can't say no to THAT!"

Immediately, Edward jumped up from the bed, pulling her into his arms. He waltzed her around the room, with her feet dangling inches from the floor. "Oh, my Bella, love. You've just made me the happiest man in the world!"


	12. Proper Proposal

**PROPER PROPOSAL**

**-(Another special date night, with a little steamy tease. Edward finally gives Bella his mother's ring)-**

The school year was finally over, and it was time for Bella and Edward to graduate from Forks. The ceremony took place on a Wednesday night, with the usual tears, hugs, and congratulations from friends and family. The Cullens accepted their diplomas with wry expressions. Bella's mom and dad cheered as she got hers. Jacob and Liana even came to watch. Bella was glad to meet Liana, and was pleased to see that she was a kind person. She and Jake would be very happy together. Jacob's smile was even more huge than normal, with Liana on his arm.

The next day, Edward asked Bella to go out for dinner. His ultimate purpose was to give Bella a proper proposal, and get his mother's ring on her finger. Alice knew all about his plan, so she deposited herself at Bella's house early in the afternoon, fixing Bella's hair, and forcing her to wear a new peacock blue dress she had found for her. "Yes, you WILL wear this. Trust me...Edward will love it!" Alice insisted. Bella grumbled, as Alice sat her down at her desk, applying makeup, then painting her nails. The finishing touch was a pair of sexy high heeled shoes, the same shade as her new dress. As Bella stood to see the final results in her full length mirror, she had to agree that Alice had done a good job.

When the doorbell rang, Alice gave her a hug, spouting, "Have a good time, and walk carefully in those heels!" She then hopped out the window, and skipped home. Charlie answered the front door, surprised to see Edward in a classy modern cut suit, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "Well, hello there Edward. You look very nice tonight." _You'd better not be trying to charm the pants off my daughter..._

"Thank you, sir. Is Bella ready for our date?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am," answered Bella, as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

Both Charlie and Edward were speechless, with their mouths hanging open. Bella's new dress, shoes, hair, and makeup were perfect. Edward blinked, then his cheeks spread in a wide grin. He was smitten. "Bella, you look amazing!"

Bella smiled, then walked to the door. "Are those flowers for me?"

Edward shook his head, to clear his thoughts, looking for all the world like a young teenager on his first date. "Uh, Y-yes, they are." Awkwardly, he handed them over to her.

"Oh, Edward. These are beautiful roses! I've never seen any this lovely before."

Edward beamed, remembering the little speech he had prepared earlier, "Their fragrance pales in comparison to your intoxicating scent. Their beauty diminishes in light of your glorious countenance." He sighed - slowly squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them to feast on her.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll go put them in water, and be right back." She carefully turned to carry them to the kitchen, leaving both men watching her walk away. Edward, with apparent fascination and arousal. Charlie, with concern and possessiveness. _Hands off my little girl, lover boy!_

"I expect her home before 11, Edward. Behave yourselves." Charlie admonished.

"Y-yes sir. I'll be sure to get her home on time." Edward agreed. As for behaving, he wasn't going to make any promises about that.

Bella was soon back at the door, ready to leave. "Bye Dad. See you later." Edward offered his arm, and Bella graciously placed her hand there, playing the part of a lady with style. They were both having fun with this. As they walked to the car, they giggled nervously. Suddenly, Bella's eyes widened, and she cried, "Edward, what kind of car is this?"

"It's my Aston Martin Vanquish. It's for special occasions," he glowed. Charlie walked out to the car, whistling his admiration. "Now, that's a fine piece of machinery, son." _How in the heck can this kid afford a car like this?_

"Thanks, Charlie. I kinda like it, too," Edward strutted, as he took Bella around to the passenger side, helping her get in her seat, then carefully pushing the door closed. As he walked to his side of the car, he said, "Let me know if you want to take it for a spin sometime."

"I will!" Charlie replied, before his eyes eventually came together in a serious expression. "You'd better keep it under the speed limit, with my girl in there!"

"No worries, Charlie. I know how to handle her." _Let him figure out THAT double meaning. Ha!_

As they drove to dinner (well OVER the limit), Edward kept his right hand incredibly busy, changing gears and lightly caressing Bella's left knee. She was wearing silk stockings, which allowed her dress to easily slip higher up her leg, rewarding him with an enticing view of her lacy garter belt. The blue dress made her skin glow, creamy and smooth. Her high heels made the muscles of her calves and thighs shape beautifully.

He imagined her wearing this dress, sitting on the hood of his Vanquish, straddling him, his hands wrapped around her thighs, sliding up to caress her bottom, feeling her silky panties, teasing one finger inside her warm, moist folds, to bring her to climax, then ripping off her panties to find sweet release for himself. _Ah! _

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" Bella inquired.

"That's a very dangerous question, love," he answered. "I'd better keep my thoughts to myself tonight, to protect your virtue."

"What if I don't want to protect my virtue?" Bella offered seductively.

Edward sighed in frustration. "Let's just save it for a little while longer, Bella love."

"Edward, you spoiled me the other day, with that demonstration about vampire mating. I owe you some pleasure in return. It's only fair."

In less than a second, the car was stopped at the side of the road, and his hands were all over her. "Oh God...Bella...you're so sexy. What am I going to do with you?" Edward groaned.

"Take me to a hotel, so we can try a few things," she swooned.

Edward took some deep breaths to calm himself, then forced himself to pull away from Bella's enticing seduction.

The car was in motion again, with Edward's hand still stroking her leg, toying with the clasp on her garter belt. Bella scooted forward in her seat, to give him better access, and his fingers slowly slid along the edge of her panties. His middle finger moved across her silk covered mound, teasing her with tiny touches. He could feel her warmth and moisture through the fabric, and her scent was incredibly strong. Bella moaned with anticipation and longing.

"I've created a monster, haven't I? And I never even bit you," he laughed.

"I like being your little monster, honey," she purred.

Edward groaned, then adjusted his pants for comfort. Bella giggled.

They arrived at a nice restaurant, parked the car, then Edward came around to open Bella's door, proudly escorting her inside. Several people turned to watch them as they entered, and Bella blushed from the attention. Edward leaned into her, gently kissing her forehead, "Bella dear, don't be shy. You look beautiful tonight. Be proud."

He ignored the vulgar thoughts of the hostess and the waitress, and kept his eyes (and hands) planted on Bella. Since Bella looked so amazing tonight, he also had to ignore the thoughts of every man in the place as well. _Oh yeah...that looks good enough to eat. Come over here, baby girl, and let Papa show you how to be naughty._

Edward's eyes darkened with frustration and jealousy. _Mine! Hands off! _

He was itching to consummate their union, marking her as his mate.

When Bella's meal arrived, she slowly ate each bite, using her tongue and teeth provocatively, while staring into Edward's eyes. Across the small table, Edward hovered close, watching every motion, licking his own lips in anticipation of her promised attention.

When she finished eating, and the table was cleared, he stood up, walked to her side, then got down on one knee. Bella gasped, placing one hand over her heart. Edward then pulled out the ring, clicked open the case, and placed it in her lap. Dazzling her with his amber gaze, he intoned, "Bella Swan, I only have one life to give you. One heart to love you. One body to worship you. Will you accept me as your own? Will you be my wife forever?"

"Yes," Bella answered. Edward then placed the ring on her finger, kissing the back of her hand, then stood up, pulling her into his arms. _Awww...how sweet! Look, he just proposed! Wow, they just got engaged! How lovely! What a beautiful couple! _Edward basked in the love and joy of the moment, grinning like a cheshire cat. They embraced and kissed in celebration.


	13. Release

**RELEASE**

**-(It's Edward's turn to get some juicy satisfaction)-**

After leaving the restaurant, Edward and Bella took a drive to a secluded road, where they could watch the sunset, and see the stars as they appeared in the sky. The car was not roomy enough for them to cuddle, so Edward's earlier fantasy would have been a perfect solution. But Edward really did want to wait until they got married before they had sex.

But, he needed to have SOME kind of release for his sexual tension with Bella. So, they grabbed a blanket out of the back of the car, and spread it out on the grass. Lying down together, they embraced while staring up at the sky.

"Help me please you," Bella asked. "I don't know what to do."

Edward decided, "Let's start with some kisses." He laid back on the blanket, pulling her on top of him. She greedily kissed his face, neck, and chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she worked. Soon, he was bare-chested. She ran her fingers over his skin, leaning forward to run her tongue over his muscles, pausing to tease his nipples, to see how he liked it. "Nice," he responded, lying back with his eyes closed.

"Do what you want with me," he said, placing his arms behind his head. "But I'm trusting you to not go all the way, okay?" She sat back, admiring the view, then reached for his belt, slowly unbuckling it, then sliding down his zipper. His silk boxers were the only thing left covering his shaft. Tentatively, she brushed her hand over the soft fabric, feeling his thickness and length. Edward tensed his shoulders, and stretched out his legs, enjoying the feel of her touch.

"Go ahead and have a look," he encouraged her. Curious, she pushed aside the opening of his boxers, freeing his shaft to the early evening air. He was beautiful in her hands. "Touch me, Bella," he pleaded, bringing his arms down to his sides, grasping the blanket. Instead of touching, she decided to lick instead. "Ah!" Edward gasped, "Yes!" She wrapped her fingers around him, taking just his tip into her mouth. He tasted so divine - sweet like honey, and the smell was heavenly. As she drooled on him, her fingers captured the moisture, sliding up and down his length. Within seconds, he exploded on her tongue, as he growled and groaned madly, ripping the blanket to shreds.

He sat up quickly, pulling her to his chest, kissing her more deeply than ever, taking her breath away. "Oh God, Bella. That was fantastic! You are unbelievable. I had no idea you were going to do that to me."

They held each other in a powerful embrace, as Edward's afterglow gently faded away. He took her face in his hands, holding her gaze with intensity. "Bella, I love you more now than ever before. Let me please you again." He gently laid her back on the grass, where the blanket lay in tatters.

Bella's silk dress was so fragile to Edward's touch, so he was afraid he might tear it. Then, she would have nothing to wear back home, which would be impossible to explain to Charlie. So, Edward decided to content himself with her legs. Sitting up on the blanket, he removed her shoes, tossing them toward the car. Next, he figured out how to undo the garter belts, and removed her silk stockings. Her smooth legs had always excited him, and they were even more enticing here on the grass, with her sexy dress above.

He lifted one foot up to his mouth, and began licking her toes, one at a time. Bella closed her eyes, and laid her head back, enjoying the sensation. Gently, he sucked the inner edge of her foot, breathing cool air over the moisture he had left there. She was ecstatic. Next, he ran his tongue up the side of her ankle, calf, and knee. He turned her over, so he could lick the back of her knees, then he sat back, to behold her lovely backside.

"Get up on your knees, Bella." She quickly responded. Reaching under her skirt, he let his fingers slip around the edge of her panties, and then thrust a finger into her wetness. With his other hand, he lifted her skirt, then began licking the back of her thighs. Bella bucked wildly on his hand, having multiple orgasms, one after another. Her moans and screams grew louder and louder with each climax. "Edward!"

They continued pleasing each other in various creative ways, as the sky began to grow dark. Eventually, they knew it was time to get Bella back home to Charlie's house. So, they gathered up everything, except the torn blanket, and drove back. Edward kept the windows down all the way, so they could use that as an excuse for their "windswept" hair. They laughed joyously, giddy with the fun they had together this night.


	14. Wedding

**WEDDING**

**-(The marriage of Edward and Bella)-**

Bella and Edward's physical relationship had reached the point of no return, so they were anxious to get married. They wanted to plan a quick wedding: not a big ceremony, no wedding gown or fancy reception. Just a simple family gathering at the Cullen house.

Charlie was not entirely shocked to hear of their plans, knowing they wouldn't listen to him if he tried to interfere. So, he grudgingly went along with it. Bella's mom was a bit emotional at first, but Charlie helped to calm her down, assuring her that Edward was a decent guy. It took her a couple days, but she finally called Bella to give her good wishes. She said that she and Phil would come to be part of the ceremony the following Saturday.

Alice was disappointed with their choice to keep things simple, but Edward calmly reminded her this was THEIR day, not hers. She pouted, but warmed up to the idea when Bella agreed to let her decorate the back yard for the event. Edward chose the music, hiring a Seattle Symphony harpist. Now, they only needed a photographer and an officiant for the ceremony.

The wedding would take place in the evening, by candlelight. Alice assured them there would be no rain that day. Everything was looking just right.

Bella chose to wear a simple tea length evening gown in pale ivory. Her mother gave her a lovely antique pearl necklace, which had belonged to her grandmother. Esme gave her some beautiful sapphire earrings. Rosalie let her borrow some diamond encrusted hair clips.

Edward decided to wear his favorite Gucci suit, cut well for his frame. He looked forward to seeing how Bella reacted when she saw him wearing it. Carlisle gave him new emerald cufflinks, to add to the effect.

They were both nervous as the day approached, so the day before, they decided to spend some time running in the forest. Actually, Edward did the running, but that didn't lessen the experience for Bella. She laughed out loud as he zoomed from tree to tree, the wind rushing through her hair. At one point, she tried lifting her arms, like riding a roller coaster, but quickly pulled them back down. "Silly Bella! Are you trying to fall off back there?" teased Edward. She squealed with excitement.

Eventually, they came to their favorite meadow. The sun was shining, and there were flowers all around. They laughed like children when they arrived, spinning around and around the field. Coming to a stop in the very center of the meadow, Edward let Bella down from his back, then turned to take her in his arms. "Are you looking forward to being my wife, Bella love?" he breathed.

"Absolutely," she answered. "I just can't believe it's happening so fast. Just think, a couple years ago, I had no one. Now, I have the most handsome man in the world."

Edward's expression turned serious, and he leaned forward with a penetrating gaze, "My dear Bella, you ARE my life now. Nothing else in the world matters. You are my breath, my energy, my joy, my completion. You were made for me, and I've been waiting a century for you. You are my greatest treasure, and I will cherish you forever."

This kiss was beyond any they had experienced in the days before. Their love burned so brightly, bringing an intensity and clarity to their emotion. Their hands were grasped tightly at their chest, as they leaned forward to meld their lips as one. Bella gasped, as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. Edward's lips lightly grazed each cheek, to tenderly capture every drop.

The wedding day flew by so quickly, keeping everyone in the family busy with one detail after another. That night, as Charlie walked Bella out to the gazebo in the back yard, Edward was glowing in anticipation of his bride. The harpist played a "Song Without Words" by Mendelssohn, her fingers gently caressing the strings, lifting the ceremony to an occasion of worship and tranquility.


	15. Consummation

**CONSUMMATION**

**-(Vampire mating at its finest. Big surprise at the end)-**

_(Edward's POV)_

Bella was absolutely delectable in her wedding dress. It took every ounce of control left in my body, just to keep from tearing off her clothes and attacking her in the gazebo. My decades of waiting were finally coming to an end, and my only thoughts were, "Sex, Consummate, Thrust, Mate, Mine, Mine, My Bella..."

I kept these thoughts hemmed in, as we made our vows to each other. As I slid the wedding band on her finger, my longing increased. My desperation, held in check for so long, was weeping for release, when I finally heard the words I was waiting for...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ah! Mine! Our first marital kiss was supremely intense, as I held her lovely head in my hands, allowing my fingers to caress her neck, her shoulders...

Pulling back, I looked into my bride's eyes, letting her see the cataclysmic desire that was raging inside of me. Wordlessly, I pulled her up into my arms, as I swiftly carried her away. No one could prevent us from being together now.

Yes! My wife! I placed her in my car, then zipped around to the driver's seat. My Vanquish was the only thing fast enough to take us away. The roads zoomed by, unrecognizable, as we tore our path to our honeymoon escape. Carlisle understood my impatience, and had already reserved a large penthouse suite in Seattle, as a compassionate wedding gift. He also reserved every room on the floor below, to give us privacy and distance from human ears.

When we reached our destination, I was tempted to carry her up the side of the building. But, I kept up appearances, registering with the human at the front desk, then enduring the torturous climb of the elevator to the top floor, kissing my beautiful Bella with intense longing as we climbed. We had no luggage. We would deal with that later. The only thing we needed now was consummation.

As we entered our room, my foot swiftly pushed the door closed behind us, no longer concerned with my human charade. With vampire speed, I carried her to the bed, my hands furiously removing every article of our clothing in half a second. My wife was laid bare in front of me, aroused and breathing hard. She was incredibly beautiful, as I knew she would be. She wanted me. I had already proven how satisfying our union would be, and she was ready. "Edward, love me," she begged.

Here was my final act of patience. I didn't want to harm her with my vampire strength. "Bella, don't be afraid. I need to know if I'm hurting you in any way. Please speak out, if you are in pain." She nodded, then held out her hands to me. Finally...release...no more waiting...

"You are mine!" I proclaimed, as I climbed on top of her. "My mate," I moaned, as I grasped her thighs, easing them aside, placing my shaft at her hot, wet entrance. "Forever," I vowed, pushing my hips forward for our glorious consummation. Her hymen stretched, then gently tore as I entered her fully. "Ah!" she whimpered, when the pain took her by surprise. Our first orgasm was immediate, in response to our initial coupling. "Yes," I sighed, feeling my fluids pour into her delicious warmth, with exquisite pleasure. Her vaginal walls quivered powerfully around me, drinking me in. _Ah!_

"Let me know when I can move, my love," I entreated, bowing my head to touch hers. Tenderly, I kissed her delicious lips, caressing her long hair with my hands, resting my weight on my elbows and knees. Her warm hands were grasping my back and sides, satisfying me with her sweet affection. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am perfectly alright. Make love to me Edward," she moaned. I was still buried inside her, and my erection had not abated. I knew that it would take over a month before that would change - a fact I had not yet shared with her. We were in for a long, ecstatic ride. I smiled in anticipation, considering all the ways I would please her in that time. Decades of fantasies appeared in the catalogue of my mind. What joy, knowing that I could finally act them out, one at a time, with my beautiful mate.

"Oh Bella, thank you. I love you," I worshipped her with rapturous kisses. And our sexual love feast began.


	16. Six and a Half Weeks

**SIX AND A HALF WEEKS**

**-(Honeymoon bliss. Edward has marked Bella as his mate)-**

Six weeks later, Bella and Edward's fantasies and desires were finally appeased enough, where they could actually step out of their hotel room together. Only once during this time, had Edward left her side. One night, as she slept, he speedily scaled down the outside of the building, then quickly tore into the wilderness to quench his vampire thirst with animal blood. He was soon back in her arms, to satisfy his carnal appetite again. He had never known such fulfillment. As for Bella, she was completely amazed by her newly discovered sexual awareness. They were supremely bonded to each other, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Their room service bill was astronomical, but Edward had no concerns about this. When they went back in time, they would not be able to take anything with them. He was freely spending his earthly fortune, with no regrets. Bella enjoyed delicious meals every day, while lounging in a hotel robe, gazing into the dazzling eyes of her handsome husband. Every inch of the penthouse had been christened with their sexual escapades: the bed, the jacuzzi, the sofa, the floor, the walls, the shower, and the outdoor balcony. They had even climbed up on the roof a few times, to make love under the stars.

When they were ready to enter the world of reality again, Bella called Alice, asking her to bring something for them to wear. They didn't want to leave the hotel in their wedding clothes. Alice was happy to oblige, bringing them some newly purchased designer outfits. Bella and Edward were glowingly gorgeous as they walked out to his car. Passersby were wondering who these beautiful people were - models? actors? Such was the effect of Edward's loving attentions upon his bride. She was now clearly marked as his mate, flush with sexual appeal, bursting with adoration for him alone. His vampire beauty had literally rubbed off on her.

As they drove home, Edward made a detour to the deserted road they had visited before their wedding. Bella raised her eyebrow in question when he turned off the ignition. "Just one more fantasy, baby doll. THIS is what I was thinking about that day." Soon, the hood of Edward's Vanquish was added to the list of their sexual christendom.

Now, their priority was finding a place to stay, because they knew Edward's room at the Cullen house would not give them the privacy they needed. But, their worries were unnecessary. Their extended honeymoon had given their family plenty of time to build a small cottage for them, deep in the woods, away from prying eyes and ears. Even Charlie had helped with the project, sawing lumber, measuring, and hammering nails. Their new home was perfect for them. When the time would come for their journey to the past, the cottage would become a guest house for the Cullens.

Bella was so happy to become part of this amazing family. Her life as Mrs. Edward Cullen promised to keep her blissful and satisfied. She wondered now why she had ever hesitated to marry Edward in the first place.

Edward was now a much calmer, sweeter version of himself. His decades of sexual frustration were now a distant memory. Bella was everything he had ever dreamed of, with beauty and intelligence to spare. His contentment was complete.


	17. Afterglow and Tears

**AFTERGLOW AND TEARS**

**-(Edward and Bella return from their honeymoon)-**

The Cullens were all happy to welcome Edward and Bella back home, and invited Charlie to come that day as well. Everyone remarked on Bella's glowing appearance, making her blush in embarrassment. Even though they had been inseparable for the past 6 weeks, Edward constantly kept his arm around his bride. Their love was palpable. Jasper was beaming, soaking in the intensity of their passion, then broadcasting the experience to everyone in the room. They all quietly basked in the glory of Bella and Edward's profound love.

Carlisle embraced his son, "It was worth all the wait, Edward. You finally found your life mate. You deserve to be happy."

Esme's eyes glittered joyfully, as she grasped their hands, "You are such a beautiful couple, and I know your love will endure forever."

Charlie was surprised by the depth of emotion he was feeling in the room, but was too withdrawn to say anything about it. He just grinned, kissing the top of Bella's head affectionately, "You look great, kiddo. I hope Edward treats you right."

Emmett's sly grin and lowered lashes held the promise of teasing them both mercilessly, but Rosalie warned him to behave in front of Charlie. Bella was dreading what he would say once her father left.

Alice was positively bouncing with exuberance, clapping her hands and dancing around the room.

Edward, overcome with the happiness he read in everyone's mind, finally bubbled over with rippling laughter. Bella melted into his arms, completely content.

Always the realist, Charlie finally asked, "So, what are you guys gonna do now? Go to college? Get a job?"

Here was their opportunity to put their master plan in motion. Edward replied, "We've decided to wait a year or two for college. For now, we're going to spend some time traveling. Next week, we'll be heading to California."

"That sounds exciting," Charlie said. "Edward, I had no idea you had the financial resources for extended travel, and your nice car really took me by surprise."

Edward then shared, "I've been lucky with some investments, thanks to Carlisle's help."

Charlie was impressed, "Well, I hope your luck holds out. Be careful traveling out there with my daughter."

"Will do," Edward agreed, sharing a conspiratorial wink in Bella's direction.

"I guess I'll head on back home now, then. You be sure to check in with me occasionally, as you travel. I'll be worried if I don't hear from you," Charlie entreated, leaning in to give Bella a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye Dad. I love you," Bella said, immediately tearing up.

"Hey there, kiddo. No need to cry. You won't be gone forever." Charlie replied, waving farewell to everyone as he walked out the door.

When Charlie was gone, the quiet was deafening. Bella immediately crumpled into Edward's arms, weeping uncontrollably. "Oh Edward, I'm going to miss him so much!"

Edward wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I know, my love," he agreed, knowing there was nothing he could say to make this any easier for her. Only time and tears would heal her loss.

They sank into the sofa in the den, Bella buried in his chest, with Edward's arms protecting her. Everyone else settled into the other seats in the room, waiting out her tears.

When Bella was in control of her emotions again, Carlisle asked Plessario to come in the room. He had been waiting upstairs until Charlie left. Now, they were ready to get the final steps of their time travel journey underway.


	18. Final Plans

**FINAL PLANS**

**-(California/Chicago journey)-**

Everything that Edward had told Charlie was true. They would be waiting a year or two for college, because Edward and Bella would need to finish high school from 1917 to 1919. They would be spending some "time traveling". And they were taking a trip to California the following week.

Edward and Bella would fly to California, rent a private yacht for a three day trip in San Diego, then sink the boat in very deep water, to stage their "accident". Jasper and Emmett would be there in another boat to retrieve them. Next, they would ride to Washington, then abandon the other boat offshore.

After this, the entire Cullen clan and Plessario would travel to Chicago for Edward and Bella's final leg of the journey.

They now had 10 pints of Bella's blood, ready for Edward's consumption. Carlisle would transport the blood in controlled storage in his car, claiming it as medical supplies if they were questioned by authorities.

For Edward and Bella's time travel, they would combine all the blood together in one large packet, then secure it in a leather satchel for Edward to wear on his back. Flexible tubing and a mouthpiece would be used for drinking. Bella would stand in front of Edward, as he held her tightly for the trip.

They were ready.


	19. First Leg of the Journey

**FIRST LEG OF THE JOURNEY**

**-(The Cullens stage their accident, and head to Chicago)-**

Flying to California was the easy part. They left Edward's Volvo in the Seattle airport parking lot. When Edward and Bella got to San Diego, she called Charlie to let him know they arrived safely. There were some tears after this call, of course, so Edward got them a hotel for the night, to give Bella time to grieve. They spent the next day relaxing in bed, sharing slow, quiet caresses as a way to calm her heart. That evening, they chartered a yacht, and headed out to deep sea.

Edward's vampire vision and hearing allowed him to easily locate Jasper and Emmett's boat. When they were within a few miles of them, Edward and Bella got out of the yacht for a swim. While Bella treaded water, Edward swam under the vessel, kicking several holes in the bottom and sides, causing it to sink. Since Edward didn't need to breathe, he stayed underwater, a good distance away. Bella stayed above water, acting out their "accident", calling Edward's name, and swimming frantically around.

They did this, in case there were any hidden cameras installed on deck, capturing the event.

When they were sure the yacht had sunk completely, Bella climbed on Edward's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward then swam them to Jasper and Emmett's boat.

When they got to the Washington coast, Rose and Alice were waiting for them. Rose moved over to the passenger side of the Jeep, so Emmett could drive, with Jasper and Alice in the back. Alice had driven a rental car, leaving it free for Bella and Edward. In the rental car's glove compartment, Bella found very authentic IDs, if they encountered any authorities on their trip. Their assumed names would be Anthony and Marie Masen. The day before, Carlisle, Esme, and Plessario had taken Carlisle's Mercedes, with the blood in tow.

"I feel like a spy, or something," admitted Bella, with a giggle. Edward smiled, reaching over to caress her back and neck. They listened to the radio while they traveled, to lighten the mood. Soon, Edward was singing along with some of the oldies, and Bella turned to watch his performance. "Honey, I just love to hear you sing!" she gushed. Edward smiled self-deprecatingly, then charmed her with a sexy wink. "Keep doing that, and I might be tempted to distract you from your driving," she teased. Edward kept his left hand on the steering wheel, then turned toward her to wink even more suggestively.

A few minutes later, Alice was knocking on the window of their parked car, "Hey guys. We're supposed to be DRIVING, not having SEX!"


	20. The Ride

**THE RIDE**

**-(Riding to Chicago, then having some fun in the shower. Nice!)-**

Driving to Chicago didn't take long, because the vampires all drove at ridiculous speeds. Bella was getting used to it, though, so it didn't really bother her. But, during one part of the drive, she had a completely different concern. She knew that their staged accident would probably be enough to convince her dad of their demise, but his police background and contacts might cause him to look deeper. She had heard that there are cameras at certain highway checkpoints, and worried that maybe her dad would see a photo of her and Edward in their rental car.

Edward said, "This isn't the first time we've had to make a run, Bella. You're in safe hands. The Cullen family knows how to treat car windows, making it impossible for those cameras to capture our image. Alice already took care of it when she got this rental." Bella breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew!"

The only other problem they had to deal with was Bella's human needs. They had a cooler of food in the car for her to eat, so that was easy to deal with. Her bathroom visits were the biggest issue. They couldn't stop in well lit areas, because security cameras might catch her image. So, she had to rough it in the woods, by deserted country roads, wearing sunglasses and a hoodie as she walked from the car. No fun at all.

When they arrived in Chicago, they drove to the building where Carlisle and Plessario would be waiting for them. It was too bright outside for Bella and Edward to leave their car, so they stayed inside until the sun began to set. When nighttime came, Carlisle came out of the building, surreptitiously directing them to drive into a narrow alley in the back lot. Emmett had already checked for cameras, and found none in that area. So, they were safe to walk into the building. By this time, Edward and Bella were very glad to get out of that car.

Once in the building, Bella was pleased to see that Esme had a nice warm dinner waiting for her. That cold food in the cooler was getting old. She gladly sat down for her meal, while Edward walked around, stretching his legs and doing some calisthenics. Driving from Washington to Illinois had made him feel confined. Bella admired the way his muscles flexed, "Baby, you look mighty fine over there!" Edward grinned, then responded with a gallant bow, "Thank you, my lady."

Esme came in the room, and Bella thanked her warmly for the dinner. "Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, dear. Now, would you and Edward like to take a shower?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" they answered in unison, laughing. They were in an older part of the hospital, which was no longer in use, but Rosalie had figured out how to get an old hot water heater working again, and had turned on the water as well. "Thank God for Rosalie," Bella cried. Alice had brought some towels and a change of clothes for them both, as well as some shampoo and soap. Edward scooped Bella up from her seat at the table, then ran down the hall to the shower.

"Let me lather you up, baby," Edward said, as they stripped and got into the steamy stall together. Bella was more than happy to allow it. The hot water felt wonderful, as it flowed through her hair and over her body. She leaned back, enjoying the feeling, as Edward massaged shampoo into her hair. He held her in his arms, pulling her close, as the water flowed over them. After rinsing her hair, he grabbed a washcloth, soaped it up thoroughly, then washed her face, ears, neck and back. The texture of the cloth felt so good on her skin. She turned her face to the water for a good rinse.

Next, he scrubbed her shoulders and arms, then wickedly used his fingers to scrub her underarms, tickling her mercilessly. She screamed with laughter, "Stop it, Edward!" He laughed with delight, then slid his hands over her breasts, taking his time to thoroughly clean this part of her body. They weren't laughing anymore. Captured in the heat of the moment, they kissed and held each other close, their bodies sliding deliciously together.

"I'll never get clean like this," she moaned. "I'm not complaining," Edward responded, dazzling her with his dreamy eyes. Their gazes locked, while their lips and tongues danced together, rivulets of warm water running down their bodies. Bella sighed with the pleasure of her husband's hands on her body, then suddenly demanded, "Give me that washcloth". She scrubbed her belly, legs, and feet, then washed between her legs, finally reaching back to lather up her backside. "Hmmm...let me do that part," Edward pleaded, using only his hands. His long fingers reached around her, massaging her bottom, pulling her belly against his shaft.

"Oh baby, that feels so good," Bella moaned. "Don't I know it?" Edward agreed. "Your turn for lathering", she cried, reaching for the shampoo. "You need to crouch down, so I can reach your head." He bent his knees, until his face was level with her chest, then captured one of her breasts in his mouth. "Ah..I..might not..be able to...hold onto this...shampoo," she groaned, as the bottle fell out of her hands. "Oh..." She grasped his head, holding him captive to her breast, as he continued sucking, twirling his tongue in slow circles around her nipple. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, then stood up to his full height, bringing her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he put her against the wall.

Their bodies joined completely as he thrust deep inside her. He held her up with his left arm, using his right hand to grasp her thigh, as he plunged in and out, bringing them both to an intense climax. "Oh...baby..." Edward moaned, holding her firm against the wall.

"Wow...Honey, I think this might have to go in the record books as my favorite ****," she breathed.

"Bella Cullen! I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap!" laughed Edward, "But, I have to admit that I kinda like the way that sounded, coming from my sweet little wife's lips." He leaned in to kiss her with heightened passion.

The water was starting to lose some of its heat, so he allowed her to slide back down the wall. He quickly lathered his hair, then scrubbed his body, and they both rinsed off before the water turned completely cold.


	21. The Transport Room

**THE TRANSPORT ROOM**

**-(Edward and Bella see the transport room for the first time)-**

_(Bella's POV)_

After our shower, Edward and I were completely refreshed, and warmly content. We dressed in the comfy clothes Alice had left for us, then came out to the hallway, with starry eyed smiles on our faces. Carlisle was there. "Nice shower, huh?" he smirked. We all laughed.

Motioning with his head, he said, "Come down the hall with me. I want to show you how we've set up your transport room." We followed, holding hands as we went. The room was in another hallway, separate from the old hospital wing. It looked like it might have been a dorm room in the past. "This was one of the doctor's rest areas from back in the early 1900's," Carlisle explained. "I never saw anyone use this particular room, because it's at the very end of the hall. So, it's a perfect choice for your arrival."

Plessario's painting materialized as we entered, placed in the very center of the room. Carlisle couldn't see it, so it appeared to be dissecting his body, making both Edward and I chuckle. "What?" he asked. We explained the visuals to him, and he grinned, stepping back further into the room.

The blood storage tank was in the corner, and I noticed Edward's steady gaze in that direction. He took a shaky breath, pursed his lips, and swallowed noisily. It caused an interesting sensation in my gut, because I knew that the blood had all come from my body. I guess the feeling I had was similar to how nursing mothers would feel, if their expressed milk were on display. I felt "proud", knowing that I had provided the nourishment he would need for our trip. Edward's hands were trembling, and I stroked his arm to calm him. He sighed, turning to me with a helpless expression.

Carlisle then explained how everything was planned for the trip: where we would stand, and how Edward's leather pack, flexible tubing, and mouthpiece would work. He then reminded us that Plessario would be there to help us when we arrived back in 1917. Edward and Carlisle continued their conversation, reviewing the plans for what would need to be done as soon as we arrived.

As for me, I was a little overwhelmed. This was actually happening! Edward and I really were going back to the past in a TIME PORTAL. Up until now, it had just been an elusive idea. But now, seeing the room, the blood collection, and the painting, it suddenly became powerfully real. I felt weak in the knees, and my vision began to blur.

Edward felt my reaction immediately, reaching around to hold me firmly. "Carlisle, I think she's fainting," he cried. Both men helped me take a seat at the side of the room. Edward leaned close to my face, inquiring, "Bella, are you okay? Breathe, Bella. Put your head between your knees." Carlisle had stepped away, then came back with a cool, wet washcloth to place on the back of my neck. After a few minutes, I felt better, and took a deep breath.

They slowly helped me back to my feet, then took me back down the hall. "Let's go to a less imposing area, to talk more," said Carlisle. "Thank you," I breathed, "I guess I just panicked a little, seeing everything become so real, all of a sudden." "That's understandable, Bella," Carlisle responded, "it's a lot to take in." We came to a stop in a larger space, and they sat me down on a bench against the wall. Carlisle was feeling my pulse, and shining a tiny light in my eyes, asking, "Are you feeling better now?" I nodded weakly.

"At least we know she's not pregnant," said Edward. "By the way, thank you for that birth control shot before our wedding." Carlisle nodded his agreement. "The shot is a new pharmaceutical development. I'm glad I was able to procure it for her. It will be effective for 5 years, giving you time to finish school and get married in the past, with no worries of pregnancy."

Edward looked worried, "Bella, we don't have to do this, if you're not ready. We can always wait a year or two, if you want." But, I didn't want to back down. "No, Edward. We've worked hard to make this happen. All those months of collecting blood. All that studying, to prepare for the things we want to accomplish in the past. Our contrived accident back in California, and successful escape to Chicago. Plus, I know how important this is to you. I want to do this." I affirmed, jutting out my chin.

"There's my stubborn wife again," Edward smirked, "Are you sure that YOU want to do this, Bella? I feel very selfish, asking for this." I set my jaw, looked him straight in the eye, and promised, "Edward, I love you more than anything else in the world. This will be the greatest gift I've ever given you - my self, my life, my time. All that matters is that we are together, no matter when or where." I then reached up to grab his neck, then pulled him down to kiss him with as much passion as I could draw from my beating heart.

Holding me close, he rested his forehead against mine, "Bella, I love you. You don't have to do this. I will always love you, even if we never go back to the past."

"I know, Edward. But, you will love me more as a human. I just know it," I proclaimed.


	22. Going Away Party

**GOING AWAY PARTY**

**-(The Cullens say farewell, by having a fun dance night)-**

Edward and Carlisle were continuing their earlier discussion for the next hour, when Bella's mouth uncontrollably stretched open with a huge yawn. "Bella needs rest. Let's make her comfortable," Carlisle ordered. Directing them down the hall, he showed Edward where she could sleep for a while. Two hospital beds were connected, providing just enough space for the two of them to fit.

Edward placed Bella on the mattress, then climbed up beside her, letting her cuddle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tenderly, gently stroking her back. Carlisle stayed in the room, and Bella noticed Edward nodding his head occasionally. They were continuing their earlier discussion, using Edward's mind reading skills only. The peaceful quiet was all she needed to fall into a deep slumber.

When Bella woke, Edward was not there. Rosalie and Emmett were in the corner, lip locked and breathing heavily. "Well, hi there, love birds!" piped Bella. They jumped at her greeting, then giggled at each other. "We've come to take you to the party down the hall," Emmett said. "Party?" asked Bella. "Yeah," said Rosalie, "a Going Away party for you and Edward. We want to say goodbye in style."

"I imagine that Alice did all the planning?" Bella stated. "Of course", they both answered. "Now get out of bed, and put on this dress," Rosalie ordered.

Apparently, Alice had taken a little shopping trip while Bella napped. The dress was amazing - deep blue, form-fitting, with a low, jeweled neckline. There were matching shoes, of course, with sexy underwear, and diamond earrings. "Out, Emmett!" bossed Rosalie, "It's ladies only in here right now." Sheepishly, Emmett sulked out the door, spouting, "Oh come on, Rose. It's my last chance to sneak a peak at Bella!" Immediately, we heard scuffling and scraping outside the door, along with some choice words from Edward.

"I can't believe he said that," cried Rosalie. "He had to know that Edward was just outside the door." We both burst out laughing.

Rosalie helped Bella get dressed, then fixed her hair, and applied make-up. Bella didn't mind the attention, because she knew that Edward would like the final result. When she was ready, they pulled the door open to find Edward guarding the doorway, arms crossed, with a fierce expression on his face. Bella stepped to the door opening, placing her hands against Edward's back, in an attempt to push him out of the way. "Are you decent for prying eyes?" he demanded. "Turn around, and tell me what you think," she answered.

He dropped his arms to his sides, turned, then pursed his lips together, whistling his appreciation. His eyes slowly drank in every inch of her, from her soft wavy hair, to her lovely face, coming to a smoldering pause at her exposed cleavage, then continuing down to her hips, legs, and stiletto heels. "Oh my God, Bella. I'm married to a vixen. You are so incredibly sexy."

She glowed from his praises, blushing and smiling. "I have to admit that you are taking my breath away, yourself. You look so hot!" she said, placing her hand to her chest. Edward was wearing an open neck, dark black fitted dress shirt, cut precisely to his frame, accentuating every muscle of his chest. His dark slacks didn't hide much either.

"Mmmmm..." he moaned, taking her in his arms, stroking her hips, then pulling her close to his body, in a slow grind.

"Excuse me, can I get by, please?" complained Rosalie. Edward and Bella giggled, as Edward pulled Bella out the door, then picked her up into his arms, for an intense wet smooch. Emmett followed suit with Rose, wrapping her in his arms, and letting his hands roam her body.

"Hey! The party is over HERE!" shouted Alice. "Quit making out down there!"

They could hear some upbeat music coming from down the hall, and laser lights were flashing from an open doorway. "Come and check it out, babe," said Edward, placing his hand on the small of her back, and leading her to the party room.

It looked like a nightclub, complete with laser lights, a disco ball, and a dance floor. Bella was blown away by how much work Alice had done. "Alice! How did you...?"

"Easy!" she shrugged, "Nothing to it!" All of the Cullens were dressed to dance, waiting for Bella and Edward to celebrate. Everyone hugged, smiling and laughing. This was going to be a great party.

There was a small table of food and drink for Bella, so she decided to try some of it. "Yum!" she groaned, "This is soooo good. I wish you could all enjoy it with me." Edward stood behind her, stroking her waist and hips while she ate. "I'll be eating with you soon enough, when I'm human again." She turned to him, "That's right! I wonder what foods you will like, baby?" He grinned, "We'll see. Maybe you can fatten me up with some of your cooking." "No way," she groaned, "I'm gonna keep you sexy and trim."

When she'd had enough to eat, Edward swooped her in his arms, carrying her to the dance floor. "Edward, I can't dance," she complained. "Honey, you are GOING to dance tonight. No questions asked," Edward ordered. He turned her away from him, pressing his body close to her back, then bent his knees, holding her hips against his, swaying them both back and forth in time to the music. She had to admit that this felt amazing, and soon she was leaning her head back against his chest, enjoying the way he moved.

"Now, watch Rosalie over there. See the way she's moving with Emmett? Just think about that, listen to the beat of the music, then close your eyes, and move for me. I want you to do this for me, baby. I promise not to laugh." Edward coached, "Dance for me, Bella."

Bella concentrated on what Rosalie was doing, how she moved her hips and shoulders, the way she held her arms up over her head, how she bent her knees occasionally, swaying up and down to the music. It took every ounce of courage that Bella had in her, but she really wanted to do this for Edward. So, she closed her eyes, listened to the music, then started to move. She felt Edward's body pull away from her, as his hand settled on her right hip. "Keep dancing, baby. You're really turning me on," he breathed.

Edward whispered in her ear, "Think about the way you feel when we make love." Bella remembered being in the shower with him earlier, and how incredible his body felt. The music had a steady, slow groove, blending perfectly with the images in her mind. She let her hips sway in time to the music, leaning her head back as she remembered how Edward's lips had felt on her breast. Her right hand settled in her cleavage, and her left hand moved against her thigh. "Oh..." she sighed.

"That's it...move for me, baby doll. Let go, Bella," Edward crooned. "Now, I'm standing right in front of you. Keep moving, and open your eyes." Fighting past her last inch of fear, she kept her body moving, and forced her eyelids open. "Keep dancing, baby," he ordered. He took hold of her hand, and placed it up on his shoulder, and gently held her other hand close to his chest, demanding, "Touch me, honey." She placed her hand on his chest, stroking his muscles, as she kept moving. Edward's eyes gazed deep into hers, and she saw the intense attraction he had for her. "You are an amazing woman, baby," he moaned.

Her confidence grew, and she began to move with more intensity, feeling the power she had over Edward. She loved watching him move on the dance floor. Soon, she was able to follow some of his motions, letting her body become one with his. He smiled and breathed out, "Oh yeah. I love how you move, Bella."

As the music continued, Edward taught her more moves. She couldn't believe that she was actually dancing, but Edward always said that she was doing it right. He smiled and gazed at her. He grabbed her hips and swayed with her. He caressed her as they moved, crooning bedroom promises in her ear. "_What a sexy husband I have!_" she thought.

Yes, Bella COULD dance after all. Now, she wondered what else she could do, if she could just get over her fears.


	23. Time for Parting

**TIME FOR PARTING (Updated, with more dancing!)**

**-(The dancing continues, as the Cullens say goodbye to Edward and Bella)-**

The party was such a wonderful way for everyone to let off some steam, and have a fun time together. Edward and Bella were finally dancing together now, and this made them both very happy.

The music changed to a faster pace, and now Bella was at a loss. She had no idea how to dance THIS way. The vampires were all letting loose with some wicked fast moves, way beyond human ability. So, Bella decided to sit out for this set, and just watch the show. She laughed as Edward and Alice did the jitterbug at superfast speed. Rosalie and Jasper broke into a very athletic version of the Charleston. Emmett and Esme did the tango to perfection, at twice the speed it was usually taken - making it hilarious, instead of sexy.

Carlisle sat with Bella, laughing and shaking his head at the antics of his crazy family.

The next set of music represented all the decades since the 40's. The Cullens knew all the moves, because they had lived through every generation. Bella was amazed by their talent. They could all swing dance, and they moved exactly right for the 50's and 60's rock 'n roll songs. When disco music from the 70's began, Edward strutted over in front of Bella to show off his Saturday Night Fever dance, with a sexy grin just for her. She swooned and squealed with delight.

Their finale was a group performance of Michael Jackson's "Thriller", enhanced with vampire crouches and growls. Bella's eyes were huge, and her mouth dropped open. The Cullens were a class act, better than any live performance she'd ever seen. She clapped and cheered her approval.

Now, the music switched to a group of soft, romantic, slow pieces. Everyone paired up with someone new, changing partners every few minutes. Carlisle took Bella by the hand, leading her to the dance floor, holding her in a classic dance pose for a simple waltz. He patiently taught her the steps - he was a good teacher. Soon, Bella was carefully stepping in time to the music, while grinning self-consciously at Carlisle.

"Bella, I am so glad that Edward found you. I wish you could see the change you have made in him. He was a very lonely man before you came along," Carlisle shared. "He has endured several decades alone, tolerating the affection and romance of three couples in his home. I'm sure it was very difficult at times. Now, he is always smiling, and enjoys every moment he spends with you."

Bella beamed, then said, "Carlisle, I'm the lucky one. Finding Edward, and being part of your family...it's so much more than I ever dreamed of. I will miss all of you so much." Her tears began to flow, and Carlisle handed her a silk handkerchief from his pocket. "I thought you might need one of these," he offered. "Thank you, Carlisle," she replied. "You're the second father I've had to say goodbye to. I hope that your earlier self will like me as much as you do."

"I'm sure I will love you, Bella," he agreed. "My earlier self is a lucky guy - to be able to act as your father." They were holding each other in a kind hug, when Jasper tapped Carlisle's shoulder. "May I?" inquired Jasper.

And then her tears flowed even more, as Bella said goodbye to Jasper, then Emmett, then finally leaned heavily into Edward's arms, weeping during the last slow song of the set.

The music was over now, and everyone settled into chairs around a large table. Stories were shared about Edward's earlier days as a new vampire, igniting jibes and laughter all around. Bella ate some more food, and drank some punch. Everyone opened up with more stories, recalling different schools and colleges they had attended, and various situations they had worked through as a family. This was such a great way for the Cullens to say goodbye to Edward and Bella. It was a very special time.

Edward wrapped Bella in his arms, glowing with the love of his family. "Thank you all for such a wonderful journey. We've spent almost a century together. I can't believe I'm leaving, but you all know it's something I have to do. I will remember all of you forever, and will be looking for you in the past, to attempt some sort of relationship."

Esme stepped behind Edward, and hugged him fiercely. "I will miss you terribly, Edward. But, I do understand why you are doing this." She reached out to Bella, imploring, "Please take care of my son, my dear. He loves you very much."

It was time to take down all the party stuff, so everyone got up, moving chairs, taking down the disco ball and lights, putting away the dance floor, and boxing up the sound system. Alice and Rosalie came to say their goodbyes to Bella, sharing promises to always love and remember her. More tears were shed.

So, the party was good and bad. But, that was to be expected. It's never easy to say goodbye.


	24. Memories

**MEMORIES**

**-(Edward tries to resurrect human memories, and voices concerns to Carlisle)-**

Bella was exhausted from her first night of dancing with Edward, so she went back to bed for awhile, wearing only her new bra and panties. Alice rescued the dress, hanging it up and placing it in a garment bag. Edward watched Bella for a while, then stepped away when she was quietly snoring, covering her with a blanket, and closing the door.

Walking back down the hall, he found his father, "Carlisle, I need your help remembering what my birth parents look like. I haven't seen them in almost a hundred years, so I can't envision them at all. Can you think back to when you saw them, so I can see their faces?"

Quietly, Edward and Carlisle sat together, as Edward gazed at the faces of the family he would be living with again. "What do you remember about them?" he asked.

Carlisle then shared all he could recall, reminding Edward that his parents were both very ill when he saw them before. He could offer only limited insight on their personalities, and he had no memory of how they normally sounded when they spoke, since the flu had affected their vocal cords and throat. Edward then tried to conjure up SOME sort of memories of his own, but came up empty.

Here was a situation that would be problematic when he went back. With no memories, his day to day life would be quite complicated for a while. Learning names, figuring out who his friends were, avoiding enemies, dealing with emotions, getting to know his extended family: cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. He really had no idea what he would be facing when he went back.

Carlisle did his best to offer advice and encouragement, "Edward, when I saw you in the hospital, dying from Spanish Influenza, your character impressed me even then. You are a kind, intelligent person. You will figure everything out, and handle it easily. I believe in you. If your family is worried about you, just tell them that you got hit in the head with a baseball." They laughed. "That is one thing that I know you were very interested in at that time. You loved talking about the Chicago Cubs and White Sox back then."

Edward snorted in laughter, "Ha! Oh well, at least you've given me one memory that might help. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Carlisle. You've been the best father anyone could ever ask for. Bella will be lucky to share her life with you when we go back. Isn't it funny that she will still be Bella Cullen when we go back? She won't even have to change her name."

They both chuckled at this thought. "I'm just glad you were able to get married in THIS time, Edward. You deserved to connect with her, and establish your mating bond. That is one thing that will stand the test of time, no matter which direction you go," Carlisle promised.

They embraced, then Edward went back to Bella's bed. When he walked in the door, he gazed at her quiet, still form, so amazed by her loveliness. Sighing with deep emotion, he leaned in to whisper, "My dear Bella, please don't stop loving me when I'm human. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Bella moaned in her sleep, snuggling more deeply into her pillow. Edward carefully climbed in beside her, to hold her in his arms again. Gently, he hummed the lullaby he had written for her, back when he first fell in love.


	25. Last Day

**LAST DAY**

**-(Edward and Bella have their last morning in the present time)-**

Today was the day they would go back to 1917. Bella and Edward were both nervous, but determined to make the journey. Esme had prepared breakfast for Bella, giving Edward the opportunity to take care of a couple more things. He needed to see his birth parents' home and Carlisle's house, so he would know where to go when he was transported back.

He and Carlisle ran with vampire speed, so no humans could see them as they went to their destinations. Edward smiled as they ran, enjoying the freedom, knowing that this would be his final vampire experience. He memorized the route to his birth parents' address, then hid in the trees with Carlisle, to get a look at the house.

His prior home didn't jog any memories for him at all - it was just a large, brick dwelling. But, he was glad to know that he could find it. Imagine...this very day, he will be living in this house. Tonight, he will be sleeping, for the first time in a century. He was looking forward to the peace, and wondering what kind of dreams he would have. He hoped that he didn't talk in his sleep, the way Bella did. That could be a problem, for sure.

Carlisle stared at the house, wondering if he would ever see Edward again. Would he find anything about him in the history books? Tomorrow, he would begin his research, so he could share it with his family. He looked over at Edward beside him in the tree, "My son, I am sorry to see you leave. There will be a hole in my heart forever. But, I wish you well. Enjoy your human life - live it to the fullest. I will be looking through history to find you." Edward turned to gaze intently at his vampire father, "I love you Carlisle. Thank you for the extraordinary life you have given me. I will do my best to live a life worth looking at in the history books." If vampires could cry...

Leaving Edward's parent's home, Carlisle next showed him where he had lived in 1917, so Edward could see Bella's new residence. Edward memorized that route as well, because he knew he would be there often.

He now wondered how he would go about finding a place to make love to Bella. He certainly wouldn't be able to do that in his parent's home, as a 16 year old boy. Maybe they would be able to convince the earlier Carlisle of their need. Edward and Bella would not be able to deny their physical relationship, so a solution would have to be found. Her reputation was important to him, especially since she would be considered a newcomer to the town.

He then realized that other young men in the past might see her as a potential mate. He would need to claim her as his sweetheart immediately, so he would be free to court her. He looked forward to visiting her new home, sitting on the front porch, holding hands, and greeting neighbors who walked by. He wondered how he would propose to her again, and looked forward to a more elaborate wedding ceremony this time. So many dreams to live out with her - he was glowing with anticipation.

He and Carlisle zipped back to the hospital, so they could get the journey started.

They were greeted by Bella, who had been anxious about her missing husband. "There you are!" she cried, "I've been worried sick." Edward held her close, stroking her back, soothing her nerves with affectionate kisses. "My darling, you have nothing to worry about. I will never leave you," he promised.

Leading her back to her impromptu bedroom, he closed the door, pleading, "Let's make love, Bella. I'm not sure when we will get the chance again after we travel." Frantically, they removed their clothes, kissing hungrily, caressing each other with passion. Holding close, they bonded their bodies, creating their final memory of the present.


	26. Transport Activated

**TRANSPORT ACTIVATED**

**-(Edward and Bella begin their voyage to the past)-**

The entire Cullen family was gathered in the transport room, with Bella and Edward standing on an obsidian platform in front of the _Time Quandary _painting. The platform was the final piece required for the time portal to work. Plessario was busy punching in coordinates on a control panel he held in his hands, occasionally confirming specifics with Carlisle and Edward. It was a complicated process, and Plessario had been working on it for the past week. Finally, he placed the control panel on a titanium stand, announcing that he was ready for Edward to get hooked up to Bella's blood supply.

Everyone came forward to give their final farewells, embracing both Bella and Edward, holding their hands, and kissing them fervently. Carlisle then asked everyone to step back, so the journey could begin. Edward looked around at his family, with conflicting emotions apparent in his expression. "I will remember you all forever, and promise to do everything we have planned. I love you all, and will carry you in my human heart until the day I die."

Bella leaned heavily into Edward's chest, weeping uncontrollably. "Thank you all for giving Edward to me. I promise to take care of him, to the best of my ability. I love you."

Carlisle and Emmett attached the leather satchel to Edward's back. Bella pulled herself up to give Edward a deep kiss, praying for their journey to be safe and successful. Edward held her close, caressing her face, voicing his deep affection, "Thank you for coming with me, Bella. I love you so much." Carlisle then placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Son, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Edward confirmed, with trembling excitement and trepidation.

He wrapped his arms tight around Bella, and she buried her face into his chest, her arms secure around his lower back. The mouthpiece was placed between his lips, and the blood began flowing through the flexible tubing, from the leather pack. Edward's darkened eyes eased shut, as he lapsed into his euphoric feast, moaning in perfect satisfaction. He shuddered with ecstasy, lowering his head to rest on Bella's, earnestly grasping her back with his long fingers. Bella was amazed by his reaction, content with blushing glee. Plessario waited a calculated number of seconds, then pushed a lever to activate the portal.

Bella and Edward glowed brilliantly for a few moments, then vanished.


	27. Voyage to 1917

**THE VOYAGE**

**-(Flying through time, back to 1917)-**

_Edward's POV_

As soon as I tasted Bella's blood again, the monster inside me leapt to the surface, delirious with our feast. Yes! FINALLY! Every swallow was another dose of paradise. The dry burning painful throat I had endured for the past century was now completely quenched with Bella's heavenly, sweet, warm, wet nectar. Another draw...another sip of her delicious essence...so absolutely satisfying.

I could feel Bella's warm arms wrapped around me, and my inner beast was enjoying this too. My hips pressed into hers, grinding in pleasure. My hands moved down her back, completely of their own volition, grasping her bottom, and pressing her firm against my erection. The creature was pleased with her shape, and growled appreciatively. None of my practiced humanity remained - I was unrestrained vampire now, copulating with my mate.

My mate moaned in pleasure, and dug her fingernails into my back. Our clothes melted away as we journeyed through the time passage, freeing our hands and bodies to fully mesh. My shaft was soon sliding deep inside her, and I thrust with abandon. I leaned forward to kiss her neck, marking her with my teeth. "You are mine! My mate!" I announced, as we climaxed together in ecstasy.

My mate did not react the way I wanted. She screamed in agony, "Edward! You bit me! Oh, it hurts so bad!" What was wrong with her? Vampire mates always bite each other, to show our lust for each other, and to claim our territory.

I looked at her in confusion, then felt the strangest thing begin to happen to me. My strength began to ebb from my body. I shrank a few inches in height, and had trouble holding my mate up in a standing position. She was shaking uncontrollably, screaming in agony. Blood was flowing down from between her legs. Suddenly, the monster in me was gone, and I was sweating with the exertion of holding Bella.

"Oh God! Bella! What have I done?!" I screamed. My voice sounded so strange, like someone else was speaking. It was a slightly higher pitch. "Bella! NOOOOOOO!" I cried, as tears streamed down my face. Tears?! What was happening to me?

At this point, my mind cleared, and I finally realized what was going on. I was human again. My journey back to 1917 was successful, and Bella was transforming into a vampire.


	28. 1917 - Bella Transforms

**1917 BELLA TRANSFORMS**

_Bella's POV_

"Fire! Fire! Someone put out the fire! I'm burning!" I screamed. But, there was no relief for this unendurable pain. I knew that no one could help. Edward had bitten me! Why did he do this to me? I trusted him! When, all along, it was apparently his intent to kill me. Why was I so stupid?

The pain was so intense, so constant. I never had a chance to take a deep breath or relax any of my muscles. How could my heart survive this kind of torture? "PLEASE KILL ME! MAKE IT END! MAKE IT STOP!"

I could vaguely hear Edward talking to me, but I was not interested in his help. He had intentionally hurt me. I would never trust him again. My spasms of pain would not allow any freedom of movement, so I was unable to escape his clutches. I just wanted him to go away! "Just leave, and let me die!" I screamed. But, two days of burning and screaming proved to me that my body would not allow me to expire.

At some point of my endless torture, I felt stronger arms carrying me with intense speed. I sensed the rush of open air, but could see nothing. I endured the anguish and torment another day.

My suffering finally came to an end. I opened my eyes, and awoke in a different universe. Surely, this could not be earth. I had never seen anything this clear or bright before. I must have died and gone to heaven? I felt incredibly strong, but my throat was still on fire. I must find some way to make that final pain go away.

I looked around, to see Carlisle standing cautiously at a doorway - I was in a room I had never seen before. Plessario was standing by his side. Their expressions were strange - not friendly, as I was used to. Did they die too? Wait! Edward is here! "What do YOU want?" I screamed. My voice sounded so unusual. I could hear wind chimes when I spoke, but I didn't see any in the room. Was I dreaming?

Edward looked so different. Not as strong or tall, and his eyes weren't the right color. What kind of diet would give him green eyes? Was he a plant eater now, or something? I had so many thoughts swimming through my head, and my brain was quickly trying to make sense of it all.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" I bellowed, "Why did you do this to me, Edward?"

He crumpled inward, throwing his face into his hands, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was the monster inside me, awakened from drinking your blood as we went through the time portal. I didn't mean to do this to you! Please forgive me!"

The moment I thought it, I was across the room, grasping the front of his shirt with my fist, holding him up against the wall, ready to attack. But, then I noticed an unbelievably strong fragrance coming from him. "Oh...DELICIOUS!" My mind told me that this was the antidote to the pain in my throat. My mouth filled with venom, my lips flared back, and I opened my mouth bite his neck...

Suddenly, I was forced back to the other side of the room by Carlisle and Plessario. "Let me have him! You can't have him! I smelled him first!" I would not let them take my meal from me.

Carlisle yelled, "Edward, LEAVE! She will kill you!"

Edward's face collapsed in misery. "Oh God! Bella! Please remember! I love you!" he pleaded. He wept profusely, his head hanging in defeat. Then, deeply sighing in agony, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Carlisle and Plessario continued holding me against the wall, telling me to calm down. I asked them, "Is this a dream? What has happened to me? I am THIRSTY! I must have his blood!"

They swiftly took me to the side of the room, opening the window, then carried me outside to the nighttime streets. We flew across the ground, until we came across a herd of deer. Carlisle said, "Bella, here. You can drink blood from them. It will quench your thirst." I didn't believe him. He and Plessario continued grasping my arms. "Bella, taste one." They carried me swiftly after a large buck. "Drink his blood, Bella!" Carlisle ordered. I finally relented. Not satisfying at all, but at least it eased my pain a bit. Seeing that it would help in a small way, I quickly chased down the other deer, and drank them all dry.

I still needed to drink Edward's blood. I just could not stop thinking about it. I could smell it in the air, and knew that if I could just escape their grip, I would be able to track him. I just needed to formulate a plan to make them release me...

But, it was impossible to escape their clutches. They never left me. They never slept, and neither did I. After two days of this, I realized that it was NOT a dream. Carlisle explained to me that I had been turned into a vampire. Now, everything was making sense. Edward's bite transformed me. Carlisle and Plessario assured me that Edward did not do this to me intentionally. His vampire nature took complete control when he drank my blood as we traveled through the time portal.

I remembered Edward drinking the blood, and I remembered that we had sex as well. But, it was not pleasant sex. He had savagely raped me. I remembered the pain. He wasn't gentle or loving at all, and he bit my neck. It was frightening and demeaning, and then the intense pain began. I was so hurt and confused, wondering why Edward had treated me like that.

Over the next few days, Carlisle and Plessario eased their grip on my arms, as I continued my questions, and they offered explanations. I eventually realized that I was bound to this new way of living as a vampire. Like Edward had told me in our earlier life, I had turned into a monster. I felt empty inside, and still thirsted for his blood. I smelled it more strongly occasionally, and heard him calling me just outside the room. But Carlisle refused to let me near Edward. I had never wanted a meal more in my entire life. We finally deduced that Edward was my _la tua cantante_. How ironic...

I was still angry, so it wouldn't have bothered me if I bit him. He deserved to die for doing this to me. Weeks passed.

In time, Carlisle took us to another state, far away from Edward, so I would not be tempted by his blood. Edward wrote me numerous letters, explaining what happened, begging my forgiveness, pleading to see me again, telling me that he loved me.

Yes, a part of my heart still loved Edward. But, I wasn't going to let that part of me come to the surface again. He had raped me. I knew that it was just his animal side, but it still injured my spirit. I never wanted to see him again.

I focused on just living every day, never sleeping, learning from Carlisle. Over the next three years, he taught me patiently. He claimed me as his daughter. I grew to love and trust him, just as I had cared for the Carlisle in my earlier life. More, really...

Edward still sent letters. And flowers. He continually begged for forgiveness, proclaiming his undying love for me. And my love for him was beginning to reawaken. Perhaps, I should try to see him again. Maybe there was a chance I could forgive him.

One day, I asked Carlisle to take me to see Edward.

We were back at Carlisle's home in Chicago. I was having an art lesson with Plessario. He had been teaching me perspective and color theory, using oil paints. I enjoyed learning from him. While we worked, I noticed Edward's scent in the air again. _Mmmmm...exquisite..._ Carlisle had been preparing me for the encounter, using meditation and self-control. I was using every ounce of my training to fight the urge to chase after this beautiful aroma. I wanted to talk to Edward.

Carlisle entered the art room. "Bella, Edward is here to see you. Plessario and I will be here to help you. Are you ready to see him?"

"Yes," I agreed.


	29. First Encounter 1920

**FIRST ENCOUNTER 1920**

**-(Edward and Bella deal with her thirst, and their mutual desire)-**

_Bella's POV_

I went to the other side of the room, taking a seat, in an attempt to control my urge to attack Edward. I gripped the armrest with my right hand, and the seat cushion with my left. My venom was flowing in excess. I swallowed against the burn, keeping my mouth tightly shut.

Plessario sat beside me, ready to offer his assistance. Carlisle was holding the doorknob, ready to admit Edward. I nodded that I was ready.

The door opened, and Edward slowly entered. Oh the glorious fragrance! I closed my eyes, tilting back my head to savor it. Ohhhhh... Carlisle's earlier meditation training was not helping much, but I attempted to strengthen my will. I took one last breath, then held it. I opened my eyes.

Edward was standing just inside the door, staring at me with fervent devotion. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, a light green shirt with a white collar, and oxford shoes. A bouquet of red roses was clasped tightly in his right hand. He was breathing heavily, his eyes drawn together in pain.

"Hello Bella," he said, with trembling lips.

"Hello Edward," I replied.

He took a huge breath, closing his eyes briefly, then gazed at me tenderly. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you," I responded. "You look very nice today as well."

Edward looked to Carlisle, then back at me. "Carlisle explained that you are dealing with an intense hunger for my blood. Apparently, we've switched roles in this time," he said with a grim smile.

"Yes," I answered. "Fate always seems to fight our union."

"Unfortunately," he quietly agreed.

I was struck by his kind expression, and sweet nature. I remembered this Edward, and wanted to try to rekindle our relationship. I asked Plessario to help me stand, then took a few steps in Edward's direction.

Tentatively, I stepped a little closer, still holding my breath. I could see the understanding in his eyes. He knew exactly what I was dealing with. He knew the hunger I was fighting, because he had fought it before. He offered some encouragement, "Don't speak. Just keep holding your breath. Let's do this carefully, Bella."

He held out the flowers, offering them to me, with a small, cautious smile. His green eyes were brimmed with tears.

I reached for the flowers, and our fingers slightly touched. He kept his hand extended, prolonging our connection. His eyes closed, and he bowed his head, as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." His lips trembled, and his left hand rose to wipe away his tears.

The moment our hands touched, I felt our love bloom again. I remembered our vow of love, and our eternal mating bond was revived. It was like we had never been apart. I longed to embrace him, but feared that I could injure him. I held back.

"Don't speak," he repeated. "Hold your breath, my darling." Sighing deeply, he offered, "May I try to hold you, Bella?" He inhaled tremulously, waiting for my acquiescence.

I nodded, pulling the flowers to my chest, holding them with both hands.

Edward stepped forward carefully, looking in my eyes. Another step, and another. We were only inches apart now. His hands were visibly shaking as he reached out to place them on the outside of my elbows. Cautiously, he leaned forward, and touched his forehead to mine, as he exhaled in relief. "My Bella..."

We maintained this feeble link for several minutes, savoring our peaceful reunion.

Then, Edward asked, "May I kiss your cheek?"

I gave a slight nod.

He leaned forward, to graze his lips along the side of my face, sliding his hands up my arms, then around my back. I leaned on his shoulder, relaxing into his tentative embrace. His head tilted over to rest against mine.

"Edward..." I sighed.

His shoulders shook as he wept with longing. "Oh, my darling girl. I can't tell you how beautiful it sounds to hear my name from your lips again."


	30. Second Life - 1925

**SECOND LIFE 1925**

**-(Bella & Edward try a new life with her as a vampire)-**

_Edward's POV_

It's been 5 years since that day in 1920, when Bella and I finally saw each other again. Her intense hunger for my blood kept us from having a full relationship, but I knew that it would be worth the wait if we worked on it. We had been successful before, when I was the one dealing with the hunger. We could do it again. We HAD to do it again. There was no way I could stay away from her.

Back in 1917, when I was in the midst of intense anguish over Bella's transformation, I was also dealing with being human for the first time in a century. It was not as hard as I thought it would be. Apparently, when my two bodies merged at entry, I retained my human memories. I already knew my parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends. And Carlisle was right, I was a huge baseball fan. In fact, I was playing on a team at my school.

Everyone noticed my despair over Bella, but they didn't know her, of course. I just decided to play it off as normal teenage angst. I lived my usual daily life, having meals with my family, going to school, playing piano and baseball, and sneaking to Carlisle's house after school, to try to catch a glimpse of my wife. This separation from her was such torment. Carlisle told me about her struggles, and I realized that I must be her _la tua cantante_. Unbelievably wicked circumstance. We truly were made for each other.

I understood when Carlisle took her far away, to give her the distance from me to concentrate on just being a vampire for a while. But, my heart was utterly broken, not being able to ever see her. My parents tried to encourage me to court young women in our town. They could not understand why I was not interested in pursuing a relationship with any of them.

Carlisle and I developed a cautious friendship, as I wrote to him, sharing the story of our other future. He eventually came to trust me, and I told him about the upcoming Spanish Influenza, as well as the antidotes that should work for the illness. I was relieved when he said that he was willing to put some of them to a test.

In 1918, the flu outbreak occurred as I had told him it would. This was confirmation to him that my knowledge was genuine. He quickly went to work, applying the cures I had recommended, preventing many deaths. His work was recognized by his colleagues, and the remedy was applied all over the world, saving my parents and myself. I am so relieved that the Spanish Flu was curtailed by the antidotes I brought back from the future. I wondered what time would reveal, in the lives of all those people who were not killed by the outbreak. I hoped I hadn't caused a problem with destiny.

In 1921, Carlisle found and transformed Esme. It was wonderful seeing her again.

Now, after five years of careful, constant contact with Bella, she is finally complacent to her hunger for my blood. I am 24 years old, and Bella is still visibly 19. She is incredibly beautiful, and tells me that she still finds me attractive. We were married again a few months ago, with a formal church ceremony, attended by all my friends and family. My parents were there, Carlisle was my best man, and Rosalie Hale was our flower girl.

Rosalie is only 10 years old now. I decided that it would be easier to deal with her situation if we became her friend, and kept her from being involved with those men in the first place. I hope my plan works out for her. Now, I just need to find Emmett. He's 10 now also...too young to try to get them to care for each other.

Bella is so good to me, always loving, and so intelligent and strong. We've only just recently had sexual relations again. It is quite humorous to me, seeing how she has to hold back her strength when we connect. Our love is just as strong as it was before, and our mating is powerful and intensely satisfying to me. Her relationship as Carlisle and Esme's daughter is fascinating to watch. Now, Bella is the one who goes running through the forest, with me on her back. So amazing...


	31. Transport Room - TODAY - Chicago

**Transport Room in Chicago - Today**

When Edward and Bella vanished, Plessario nodded his satisfaction with the transport. Everyone gasped, feeling the absence of the two lovers. Carlisle and Esme embraced, moaning with great loss. "What happened to Rosalie and Emmett?" shrieked Alice. Everyone turned to look for them, but they could not be found anywhere. They called their names all through the halls, with no success.

They decided to look out in the street. Maybe Rose and Em had stepped away, without saying anything? When the Cullens came outside, they were completely surprised to find Bella there, standing behind a wheelchair. A very old man was seated in the chair. One thing was very obvious: Bella was a vampire now. The old man had a quiet smile, and green eyes.

"We decided to come and say hello," said Bella. Everyone sighed with relief. "Is this Edward?" asked Carlisle. The white haired man squeaked out a teary, affirmative response, then the Cullens and Plessario all leaned in to give him a gentle greeting. Bella was gorgeous, in her 19 year old form, and her hands were resting on Edward's back, caressing him affectionately. Their love had not diminished in any way.

"Why don't you all come to our house, to talk for a while?" Bella asked. They helped her load Edward into their limousine, then climbed in to ride with them.

Edward and Bella Masen were living in Edward's parents home. A beautiful grand piano was placed just to the left of the grand staircase in the main entry. There was a huge painting on the left wall - a younger, handsome Edward leaning against a very long Bosendorfer grand piano, wearing a tuxedo, his arms crossed in front of him, with a relaxed smirk on his face.

On the right wall, another painting captured the moment of their wedding. Bella and Edward looked absolutely beautiful, glowing with their love for each other.

Alice and Jasper were so moved by these images, reaching to hug Bella with great emotion. Carlisle and Esme placed their hands on the back of Edward's chair, smiling down at him.

Walking into the parlor, they all took seats, so they could hear the story of their lives. Bella began, "Before we tell you about us, we want to assure you that Rosalie and Emmett are doing well. They met in 1932, and fell in love right away. They live in Morocco now. They wanted to be here today, but their health issues prevented it. They are in their 90s, so that's understandable." She showed them a photo of the couple, smiling with their arms around each other. Grey hair and glasses somehow looked glamorous on them.

The rest of the day was spent, listening to Bella and Edward's stories about the past. Edward had become a famous concert pianist, traveling all over the world. Bella had gone with him everywhere, acting as his wife, manager, publicist, etc. She worked behind the scenes, pleased to support Edward's passion for music. Every concert ended with his favorite piece - _Bella's Lullaby_.

Carlisle could see a very tender expression on Bella's face, whenever she looked his way. "Dad," she said, "you have taken such great care of us all these years. We couldn't have done it without you." Her face split into a tremendous smile, and she took him in her arms, including Esme in the embrace. Edward quietly watched, then involuntarily shivered. Bella pulled a blanket from a side cabinet, placing it on his shoulders, then leaned down to kiss his cheek tenderly.

"My dear, your love for each other is still so strong," Esme stated. "You both deserved to spend an eternity together. I wish you could have both been human together in your new life, or else both been vampires in our lifetime. It just seems so unfair."

Edward then spoke quietly, "We wanted to talk to you about that, Carlisle." Bella handed Carlisle a very old notebook, filled with handwritten information in Edward's elegant script.

First, Bella told them about what happened when they journeyed back - how Edward had lapsed into full vampire mode, raping her, and biting her neck. Edward looked to the floor despondently, still feeling remorse over this action. Bella placed her arm over his shoulder, then leaned down to kiss his cheek again. "I've forgiven you, my love."

The next few hours were filled with detailed discussion, while Edward's written out plan was considered. They were asking Carlisle to go back to an earlier time, to send written communication to the Carlisle of 1917, to tell him the story, convincing him to intervene for their situation.

There were two options: The 1917 Carlisle could either bite Edward, to turn him back into a vampire. Or, he could suck out the venom from Bella's neck, preventing her transformation. Edward and Bella wanted the second option to be chosen. They wanted the opportunity of having children and grandchildren together. But, Bella was concerned that maybe her body was damaged when Edward had unrestrained vampire sex with her during the voyage. So, Carlisle would have to help with that situation as well.

Edward had already endured two centuries of life - one as a vampire, waiting for his mate. The other, aging as a human, while enjoying the love of the mate he had found. Bella had endured her one century as a vampire, watching the progressive aging of her mate. Now, she was sadly expecting his demise at any time.

This had to be resolved.


	32. 1917 - Carlisle Intervenes

**1917 - CARLISLE INTERVENES**

**-(Edward & Bella arrive back in 1917, with a serious problem)-**

_Edward's POV_

The room materialized around us, and I noticed a bed at the side of the room. Weeping, I carried Bella to the bed, and tried to calm her screams of pain. I had saved her from becoming a vampire once before, when she had been bitten by James. So, I had to do the same thing now.

I tried to get my head angled to her neck, so I could suck out the venom, but her powerful spasms of pain were making it impossible. My 16 year old human body just wasn't strong enough to do this. My mouth swept past her neck, and my lip burned with intense pain. The venom! My human body would not be able to take this into my mouth. It would act as a poison, possibly killing me. How was I going to do this? I wiped away the offensive toxin, spitting the residue on the floor.

I sank to my knees, grasping my head in my hands, longing for help from the Carlisle of the future. He was the only one who could help me now. Sobbing, bringing my hands down over my face, I looked up at my sweet wife, who was turning into a monster. This was worse than any tragedy I had ever known. No one could ever imagine this horror story. I was hopelessly defeated with the confusion and misery of it.

Knowing that the earlier Carlisle was probably in this hospital right now, I jumped up to go look for him. "Damn it! I'm naked!" I looked around the room, to look for something to wear. I noticed a wardrobe in the corner, and pulled it open to find some hospital scrubs. I was frantically pulling on some pants and a top, when I heard the door to our room open quickly.

"Edward?" Carlisle inquired. I turned. "Carlisle! Help! I bit Bella, and she's turning into a vampire! You have to suck out the venom! I hope you're not too late."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Step back, young man." Carlisle swiftly locked the door, then swooped over to Bella's writhing form on the bed. He held her arms firmly out of the way, then placed his mouth over the bite I had given her. I carefully watched him, knowing that he could possibly lapse into a frenzy at the taste of her blood. Then, I realized that if he did, there would be nothing I could do to stop him. I was no longer a vampire myself, so I wouldn't have the power to pull him off of her...I was utterly useless.

I prayed. Yes, I knew I could pray now, because I had a soul...a beating heart. I placed my hand on my heart, feeling the steady rhythm. _God, please save her. Please save my Bella! I know I don't deserve her, but I'm begging you. Please let me keep my sweet wife. Don't let her turn into a monster!_

I walked to her bed, watching Carlisle's efforts. Standing near Bella's feet, I reached up to stroke her leg, begging, "Dear Bella, please come back to me."

Her frantic screams were calming, and she was no longer thrashing around in pain. Carlisle eventually pulled back from her, saying, "It's all out, Edward. Her blood is clear now."

_Angels in Heaven, REJOICE! _I wanted to shout, but settled for weeping profusely instead. My knees were weak, so I settled down on the bed beside her, taking her in my arms. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry I put you through this!"

Bella was incoherent, weak from shock. Carlisle was getting necessary supplies out of the closet and drawers, so he could take care of her. I was so glad that he was there.

Suddenly it dawned on me. "Carlisle," I asked, "How did you know who I was?"


	33. Bella's Examination

**BELLA'S EXAMINATION**

**-(Carlisle checks Bella's body for damage. Edward has his first human experience)-**

_Edward's POV_

Carlisle carried a tray of supplies over to the bedside table. "Edward, you'll need to come have a seat over here," he ordered. I gently extricated my arm from around Bella, letting her head settle back on the pillow, then I slipped off the bed, stepping over to the chair. As I moved, I noticed the pool of blood on the bed between her legs.

"Carlisle! She's still bleeding!" I moaned. "Yes, I know, Edward," he answered, "she must be injured from when you mated with her in transit." He came over to my chair, and began tying a tourniquet around my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bella needs your blood, son," he replied. "You're a perfect match."

My eyebrows lifted, as I took in this information. "What are the odds?" I mused. My two medical degrees gave me the knowledge to find this particular fact intriguing. Carlisle grinned, saying, "I think that you and Bella must be two sides of the same coin, in more ways than one. Your story has been fascinating me for the past 50 years."

"50 years?!" I exclaimed, in confusion. "How could you have known about us for 50 years?" Carlisle looked at me with kind eyes, "Soon, Edward. I'll give you your answers soon. Let me do this, so I can take care of Bella right now." I closed my lips, and watched him work.

After drawing my blood, he walked over to set up an IV on Bella's arm, then told me to go to the room across the hall for a glass of juice and a sandwich. I unlocked the door, stepped to the opposite doorway, then went in to find an ice box, filled with sandwiches, juice, lemonade, milk, cookies and fruit. I then came across the hall, carrying the juice and sandwich.

Coming back to Bella's room, I pulled the door closed, locked it, then offered the food to Carlisle. "No. That's for you. Take a seat, and eat." I chuckled, saying, "Wow. My first meal, I guess. I haven't eaten in almost a hundred years." His shoulders shook with silent laughter, "I hope you enjoy it."

I was so relieved to have Carlisle here, helping me and Bella. I offered another quick prayer, thanking God for saving Bella, and giving thanks for my first meal as well. I didn't anticipate being a religious man, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

I brought the glass of orange juice to my nose, to take a sniff. It had a sharp smell, making my cheeks tingle in response. I wrinkled my nose. Lowering the glass to my lips, I took a sip. Intense, cold, wet, and quite satisfying. I smiled as I swallowed the fragrant liquid. My tongue came alive from the tingly flavorful sensation. The cool fluid soothed my throat as I swallowed. Delightful! I giggled, then downed the rest of the juice greedily.

"Tasty, huh? Personally, I don't understand the appeal of citrus fruit," Carlisle laughed. "Edward, I need to give Bella an internal exam. Just checking for damage here." He moved to examine Bella's hips and belly, then carefully inserted his fingers in her vagina. This was uncomfortable for me to watch, but I was anxious to know what kind of damage I had done to her with my unrestrained vampire mating. Nervously, I waited. Carlisle's eyebrows lowered as he concentrated, feeling inside her, occasionally pressing her belly with his other hand. He checked her rectum as well. He pulled out his fingers, then stepped across to the sink to wash his hands.

"I think she'll heal just fine, but I'll be checking her again soon. I know that you are both wanting to try for children eventually. I'll do all I can to make that successful for you." He turned around, looking back at me again. "Eat, Edward." I had completely forgotten about the sandwich in my hand.

He stepped back across to Bella, to continue checking her body for any other damage. I looked down at the sandwich, opening up the top to see what was inside. Some kind of meat, a slice of cheese, a green leaf of lettuce, round tomato slices, an onion slice, and pickles. My mouth watered, unintentionally, making me raise my eyebrows in response. My human body knew good food when it saw it, I guess. Using my tongue, I explored my mouth, feeling my teeth. They were smooth - no longer razor sharp. Just normal human teeth. I opened my mouth and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mmmmmmm" I moaned. "This is really good." Carlisle admonished, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Edward." We both laughed. I quickly finished the sandwich, wishing that I could have another one. Carlisle looked over at me, then said, "Help yourself to more, if you want it." I smiled, then hopped out of the chair to cross the hall again. I grabbed another sandwich, then decided to try some fruit too, a couple cookies, and a glass of milk.

Carlisle laughed as I entered the room with my meal. "You're a growing boy now, Edward. That's why you're so hungry." I grinned, and enjoyed eating the rest of the food. I looked forward to trying more foods, as the days went by. Being human was going to be fun.


	34. The Sandman Cometh

**THE SANDMAN COMETH**

Carlisle was finished with Bella's exam, and wanted to change her bedsheets. So, he picked her up off the bed, asking Edward to remove the old sheets, and get another set out of the cabinet in the corner. He then had Edward place a large pad across the middle of the bed, to absorb any more bleeding that may occur. Edward did as he was told, then Carlisle asked him to get out a hospital gown for her. Carlisle placed Bella back on the bed, as they both dressed her in the gown. As he laid her back down on the bed, she moaned, finally regaining consciousness.

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed, and held her right hand, crooning, "Bella love, wake up sweetheart." Carlisle moved to the foot of the bed, writing notes on a clipboard. _Isabella Cullen, age 16, daughter of Carlisle Cullen..._

Bella blinked rapidly, looking around the room, trying to understand where she was. Then, she looked down at Edward, her eyebrows lowered, and she frowned in confusion. "Edward, why did you hurt me like that?" Edward grimaced, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. It wasn't really me...it was the monster inside me. I've warned you about it in the past. Now, you see what I was so concerned about. I'm so sorry I did that to you. It will never happen again!" He wept, holding her hand to his lips.

"Edward, you're crying? And your eyes...they've changed color again. Oh my gosh! You're human!" she cried in amazement.

"Yes, my darling girl. I'm human again. Just a normal sixteen year old boy now. But, my beating heart is completely yours. I am still your husband, Bella...forever."

Fascinated, she looked at his sparkling green eyes, as tears leaked onto her pillow. She moved her fingers within his grasp, marveling at his warmth, feeling the softness of his human skin. Her hand reached to touch his face, and Edward turned to kiss the palm of her hand. "Edward...we're the same temperature now." She smiled with relief and amazement.

Edward tenderly captured her hand, and placed it on his heart. "Feel Bella. My heart belongs to you." Her breath caught, as she absorbed all of this. "So, we made it back to 1917?" she asked.

Carlisle spoke, "Yes you did, Bella. And now I'd like to introduce myself to you, my girl. We need to get this father-daughter relationship established right away, to avoid any questions from the rest of the hospital staff. By the way, I've just given you every woman's dream. You're officially three years younger, according to your hospital record." He winked in her direction, with a sly grin.

Bella smiled in reply, then said, "Thanks Dad." He placed his hand on her left foot, showing quiet affection for his firstborn. Edward chuckled, "This is going to take some getting used to. I'm glad I'm still your son through marriage, though."

Edward then took a very deep breath, while still holding Bella's right hand. His mouth stretched open, into an even deeper intake of breath, and his eyelids felt very dry and heavy. His chest felt weak, and he wondered what was happening to him. "Carlisle, I might need you to take a look at me. I'm feeling very strange."

Carlisle came to Edward's side, took a look at him, and laughed lightly. "Edward, you're just sleepy. You need to lie down and take a nap." Bella's laughter shook the bed, and Edward grinned with embarrassment. "Well, I didn't know! I'm just learning all this stuff again!" They both smiled, enjoying watching Edward's acclimation to being human again.

Edward leaned forward, saying, "Move over, wife. I want to sleep with you for the first time." They all laughed again, as Bella carefully slid toward the wall. Edward laid his head on half of her pillow, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll just leave you two alone. No hanky panky, though. You'll need to give Bella some time to heal from her injuries." Carlisle closed the door behind him, then left to work in the main hospital for a while, turning in Bella's paperwork at the nurse's station.

Bella rested her head against Edward's chest, listening to his heart. They spoke tender words of affection, as Edward finally drifted into his first sleep in a century. Bella listened to his heartbeat slow, as his breathing deepened in slumber. Her eyes were wide open, as she enjoyed feeling her husband completely relax. Edward gently snored beside her. She wondered if he was dreaming...

**TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK TWO**


End file.
